Stories From Fright Night's Past: Vivian Addams
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Vivian Addams spent 18 yrs writing about and believing in vampires. In 1982 she is a well established tabloid journalist with a column, In the Hands of a Vampire, and again she on the case. She arrives and comes face to face with the man of her dreams in the glorious form of Jerry Dandridge. Take a journey with Vivian and Mr. Dandridge... BOOTY CALL!
1. Vivian Addams Part 1

Stories of Fright Night's Past

In the Hands of a Vampire

The Vivian Addams Story Part One

Lunacy

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_ Just an off the top of my head bit. Maybe another ongoing idea to give you a glimpse of Jerry Dandridge's adventures as a vampire. Just sit back and enjoy the ride backwards prior to Dandridge's untimely demise where we will be introduced to colorful characters who had interesting run ins with the vampire. Starting off with Vivian Addams; one of his best creations!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The name's Vivian Addams, most know me as In the Hands of a Vampire. If you haven't heard of me let me give you the lowdown. I'm a thirty something woman whose spent her the majority of her life learning the ins and outs of the world of vampires. I pride myself as an expert on the subject. Vampires are more a way of life for me; it's how I make my living. My business is basically this, get the scoop and tell the story. Am I a journalist? You might say that I am. There are many that might say otherwise because the paper that runs my articles is mostly considered a tabloid. Sure, plenty of the content is nothing but bullshit. But I don't write bullshit. Every single word I've written is strictly truth, not fiction, nonfiction. Yet, the readers see my articles as well spun fiction when they are well woven truths. Perhaps some would label me as some kind of lunatic because I have faith in every damned piece of work I've had printed. I believe in what I write. I won't print anything that I haven't researched from top to bottom. I leave no loopholes for anyone to jump through and accuse me of fabrications. I don't fabricate and never will. You can even ask the boss man the head of Moonlight News that this woman is believes in her work and refuses to allow anyone to twist it into bullshit. I am not about bullshitting folks. I know vampires exist. They are out there living amongst us keeping their heads down and letting others take the blame for the blood trails they leave behind. I sniff out those trails and put every little bit of my energy into digging the graves of truth. After several feet of digging, I find what I'm looking for; typically blood soaked layers of juicy truths. Oh, I'm positive these creatures of the night pretty much loath me. Yet, so far, not one has come forward to call me out. I don't think they really want to face the facts that I know the truth. But, you never know, maybe one day one of these nasty bloodsuckers will get the steel balls to take this here journalist on. Maybe. Maybe not.

Its 1982, the era of the vampire movies seems to have died beneath the weight of supernatural serial killers stalking overly sexed teens. No one seems to enjoy blood dripping fangs any more. Mostly the thrill seekers are hunting for blood drenched machetes that recently lopped the head of one those sinful teenagers. I miss the old days of the Hammer films where Dracula reigned supreme. Good old black capes, bloodshot eyeballs, and stained fangs; those were the days. Well, in with the new and out with the old; that's what boss man Larry Berger said the other day during out weekly get together at the so called round table of tabloid writers. He proclaims that readers are more interested in alien abductions, murderous housewives, and love affairs with Satan than the old fashioned 'my boyfriend is a vampire or werewolf' bit. Fuck him! He isn't getting some cheesy shit from me. I'm too damned devoted to my immortals to go searching for Satan fuckers. Screw those depressed housewives who chops up their husbands and store their remains in the chest freezer in the basement. The aliens can eat me for all I care; star-fuckers can probe as many cattle and rednecks that they want just leave me and my vampires alone. Oh, dipshit Berger doesn't have the balls to end my center page glory where my face has been for nearly fifteen years. I started writing for the asshole when I wasn't even done getting my journalism degree; twenty years old with the heart of a poet and the brain of a fucking vampire loving Einstein, I was made for that gig.

It's assignment day at the main office for Moonlight News. The other useless fucks that have the balls to call themselves journalists are given assignments handed out on sheet of paper by Berger; just like a professor handing out assignments to his students. Most were greenhorns; a bunch of baby faced youths just trying to get their asses into the door of journalism. Many use our fabulous tabloid as a starter for their careers and eventually move on to 'better' things. To me, nothing's better than Moonlight News. So, my day starts as most. I prepare to hand out my own damned assignment; I don't need Berger handing me some of his dumb assed so called ideas. I take care of myself. I leave my loft apartment dressed in my usual attire. I take pride in my appearance and represent exactly who I am and what I love. Sure my look is unusual to some, well many, but fuck them. My look is what you could say, inspired. Inspired by a little of Vampira, a dash of Elvira, and a huge dose of Betty Page. I believe I was born for pin-up. I definitely have the body for it. It takes a good bit of the morning to make me look perfect. My readers see the real me; they see the way I look every day of my life. Black number one dyed hair draped all the way to the outward roundness of my beautiful ass with the typical Betty Page rolls crowning the top of my head. A vintage dark princess I am; wearing only the snuggest fitting skirts or dresses accentuating my curvy hips, rear, and cinched waist. I always wear black or red or both; fuck those vomited pastels. My face is flawlessly painted with the right amount of makeup; darkened eyebrows perfectly plucked, lashes made thicker in the corners by some falsies and black mascara and eyeliner, and my full lips glossy and slick with the purest shade of red lipstick. And on my feet, the perfect black Mary Jane's hiked six inches.

I step out into the daylight looking as if nighttime is a more appropriate time of day for me. In daytime is where you get those 'what the fuck' looks from passerby's who I simply stroll passed ignoring them because they aren't worth a look. I take a cab, the driver typically avoids eye contact with me but there have been times where one or two couldn't keep their ogling eyes off me which always made my day. I would just sit in the backseat, tuck a cigarette into my black cig holder then slip it between my red lips and light up. Just seeing their wide eyes watching me in the rearview mirror as if I were a living and breathing pin-up from the forties stroked my ego. Oh, I admit, my ego is well stroked and by myself. I'm not smug but I do love myself. And today is one of those ego stroking days. The driver of this cab I've had the past few times which I found pleasantly creepy. I believe there's a stalker in the making. Wouldn't be the first. You would be amazed how many times this lovely creature has been stalked. Too many to count. Not really, at least a dozen times. Yes, I'm full of myself but someone has to be. So, here I am giving this ogling taxi cab driver a bit of a show while inhaling then exhaling from the corner of my mouth while watching him through the black lenses of my vintage sunglasses, the ones with those nice little outer peaks decked with tiny rubies.

I say nothing to the driver, not until I give him a sweet thank you while handing him the cab fee. I get out of the cab, don't look back, and step up onto the cluttering sidewalk. People pass by giving me those glances I adore. I flick the ash from my cig then move forward with a sexy sway about my snuggly red covered ass and hips. There's newsstand near the Moonlight News building entrance; that is where I get many of my assignments. I grab up a couple local normal newspapers to prepare thumbing through the more morbid announcements which are along the lines of reports of unsolved murders, things like that. I know how to pick them. Vampires have a pretty typical way about disposing of their victims; the MO usually is the same. You have to have a good eye to catch those specific details. The cops won't feed the public every detail but the ones they do, those are the ones that will tattle on any vampire. Mainly I scan for decapitations; no body mutilations where the body is dismembered from limb to limb. Vampires do it clean and simple; the head is always removed to prevent their infection from spreading in effort to prevent their world from being tarnished by whores and bums.

Into the building I stroll and to the elevator where usually people either greet me because they know who I am or avoid me for the same reason. Most will consider me a total bitch; a snob you could say. I'm not really a snob, just don't enjoy morons who think they are better than me when in fact they could never be even half as good as me. I am the best at what I do and no one could even reach my level. So, I ride the elevator to the seventh floor and prepare for another boring assignment presentation. Once I reach the seventh floor I step out into my world, well journalism world. There are faces of a more regular sort; journalists I've come to respect and some tolerate. Voices greet me with typical good morning cheers which I respond by waving my black lace gloved fingers. There are some I play a little flirting game with; Paul Collins for one. He's been around for about ten years and has established himself as the paranormal expert, ghosts mainly. He's just adorable with his black framed glasses, nerdy haircut, and shabby clothes. I always send him a little blown kiss from my fingertips which always make him blush; so adorable.

I reluctantly enter the boardroom which is cluster fucked with quite a few greenhorns prepared to take any assignment they are given. I strut around the round table of lackeys not giving a one the pleasure of my eye contact. My seat is always to the left of Berger and that's where I sit. I snuff out my cig, lay out my collection of newspapers, and pull my lucky black pen from my black clutch. When Berger begins his babbling of assignments, I simply go to work circling any promising leads. Throughout the entire meeting I don't hear a word Berger says; too focused on finding my next assignment. With puckered red lips I scan my eyes over article after article searching for something promising. There are times promising can't be found so I need to go through each paper thoroughly. By the third newspaper and halfway through the more gruesome section, I find my promising lead. I toss the other newspapers into the center of the round table not caring about interrupting Berger and his desperate show of dominance. I take my time reading this special article. See, only the big name murders get headlines, not the local trash which typically became trash in dumpsters. It's the trash I dig through. As I said, vampires discard whores and bums like unwanted trash. And today in the morning addition of Public Daily I find my trash which seems to have been piling up for at least a few months.

Berger finishes tossing out assignment after assignment to the rejects and makes his typical statement of the importance of getting them done in time for next week's print. My articles ran once a month and that's how I like it because it takes time to research facts from fiction. The group of greenhorns scatter to the wind and return to their cubicles and I stay behind to give Berger my chosen assignment. I lean back in my chair then remove my sunglasses and look up at the burly bearded man with a salt and pepper white man's afro. I cross my legs within my snug pencil skirt and begin twisting my foot side to side waiting for him to look at me. I never ask to be looked at. He finally looks down at me and plants his thick paws on his broad hips with his thumbs practically tucked under his beer gut.

"Okay, whatchya got for me?" he asks and I smile wide up at him, "Got anything good? You have less than three weeks to get something to me for your next article." He told me what I already knew.

"Well, you know I always come through for you." I smugly sing keeping my bright red smile unfailing, "I have all I need right here." I pat my gloved hand on the paper of choice, "There have been a dozen local hookers murdered in two months and each and every one of these upper class whores have had their heads decapitated." I explain to him, "Now, these are not your typical hookers, high class ones so this means my target has more expensive taste. And according to the article, he likes them young. Mostly teen runaways who got lucky and became a fancier hooker instead of your typical street walker." He looks at me with his typical expression, not really that interested but interested enough to hear my chosen assignment.

"Viv," he shakes his head while gathering up his mess of papers, "This sounds like another one of your vampire hunts. I think the readers are getting a tad bored with the same shit. You better find a way to liven things up or I might have to consider shortening your articles and taking you outta center page."

My eyes narrow. Again he threatens to diminish my work. "Berger, you know you would be so screwed if you do that." I firmly state and stand up from the chair snatching up the newspaper, "You know the readers love me and if you even dare cut my shit down to a minimum, you'll have some pissed off folks to deal with. Don't want more hate mail, do you?" I smirk, he's gotten plenty hate mail; at least a pound a day.

"Just liven the shit up, will ya." He demands wadding his papers in his arms and marches towards the door, "Just get it done."

"Will do, boss." I sarcastically shout, "Fucking prick." With the newspaper rolled and tucked under my arm, I sway my ass out of the cheap excuse for a boardroom and go to my own private office. Yes, I have my own office; I'm that good. In front of my desk I park my ass and begin taking notes from the article. Now, it's obvious the targeted subject kept the trail pretty clean, just left behind bodies. My first step is calling one of my contacts at the police station. Sergeant Riley Mattson has been my contact since he was just a rookie with a badge. I could count on him to give me what he had about the multiple murders which looks more like serial killings.

I use the tip of my lucky pen to dial the police station, tapping each touch tone button then sat waiting for someone to pick up. When a voice comes through, I immediately ask to be transferred to Mattson. Mattson picks up and the moment I speak a charming hello he automatically knows it's me.

"I knew you'd be calling sooner or later." Riley commented with a quick chuckle, "Calling about those call-girl murders, huh."

"Why you know me so well, Riley." I sing with my cunning tone, "So, what do you have for me?"

"Well, so far, not much." Riley unfortunately stated, "We know that each victim is at least between the ages of seventeen to twenty, no older. Each girl has been linked to separate services, not one from the same, and some from outside the city. Each victim has been found in separate locations but always somewhere they can be easily found. And, as you know, each one had their heads removed." He blabs, though he knows he's not supposed to; he's a good boy.

"Okay, now tell me something I don't know." I prod, he basically told me everything that's been printed.

"Well, this is the kicker and one I know you'll go gaga over." He comments which makes me excited, "No blood. Every single one of these young women was completely void of blood. They were drained even before the heads were removed. Does that appease you, my dear?" He is a sarcastic shit but that's why trust him.

"Oh yes it does, darling." I smile wide, "So, is the name of the last victim correctly printed; Marsha Fulling?"

"Yep," he says then spells the name out to make sure the spelling is correct, "And the place she worked for, if you wanna call that work, is now officially shut down. We couldn't get a definite address of her last client. Basically she was picked up by the Jon near a family neighborhood, up in the burbs, Rolling Hills. That's all I got for you."

"Okay, my darling," I sing into the phone, "Thank you so much for your help."

"Yeah, why don't you thank me by letting me take you out for a drink." He always tries to get me to go on a date with him each and every time.

I giggle; he's simply delicious, "Well, maybe."

"Well, that's better than last time I asked." He states, "Last time you said you didn't know. I think I'm wearing you down, my dear."

"Maybe you are." I couldn't help but flirt back, "Well, maybe I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay," he laughs, "Later."

"Bye," I hang up the phone and smile; it's been pretty damned tempting to take him up on his offer but I don't want ruin by contact source and turn it into a failed romantic relationship. Most of my past relationships failed because I get too involved with my work. Not a single man from my past would accept my passion for vampires and my belief in them. I'm lucky if any of them lasted more than a month. Riley is special; we have a good thing going even if he is persistently trying to get me out on a date. I have considered turning it into a sexual thing; no strings attached. But, it would eventually end up more a romantic thing and it would go bust and I would lose my contact. Strictly business, that's my motto.

So, with information obtained, I get up from my desk, snatch my simple note pad and lucky pen then prepare to take a little field trip at Berger's expense. I raid the petty cash and head out to begin my research. Out the building and into a cab I go. I tell the cabby to take me Rolling Hills, one of the oldest suburban communities just outside of town. There's a chance I would get some serious looks entering such a prim and proper locale which I don't mind; it's a blast getting a rise out of folks who aren't used to my kind. The trip seems like a long one; the traffic in the middle of town is chaotic as usual but I just sit in the backseat lighting up my cigarette and begin jotting down all the information Riley gave. Yeah, it's the typical information I usually obtain from him but that's how it always begins. I don't get into the truly darker side until further on in my investigations. By the time I finish the handwritten beginnings of another In the Hands of a Vampire article the cab rolls into Rolling Hills.

As I predicted, it's your typical cookie cutter neighborhood. Neat dwellings lined with sickening white picket fences. Perfectly mowed lawns filling the air with the stink of newly cut grass. Lampposts every corner that later will give the pristine neighborhood a soft comfy glow. I can imagine the people who live there; their happy little homes with moms and dads and little bundles of pure hell. I request the cabby to park at the entrance to the suburban wasteland and toss him the fee and bribe him with a hefty tip if he would hang around long enough for me to stroll the neighborhood. He agreed but in most circumstances they up and leave. I get out, light up another cigarette, tuck my lucky pen behind my ear, adjust my clutch over my shoulder, and hug my notepad against my large tits with prominent cleavage then begin to terrorize the neighborhood with my very presence.

It's that time of day where the dads are likely off doing their office job while the moms play housewife and the kids are getting mediocre educations. It's my favorite time of year, fall. The trees are just now beginning their change in colors; lovely shades of oranges, reds, and yellows with a splash of boring brown. The surrounding yards are well maintained and clean of any debris. Each house is different but also the same; dull colors brightened with pure white. I know I stand out amongst all that cleanliness with my bright red pencils skirt snug down to my knees, black cashmere shrug, and a little red and black polka dot halter underneath with black buttons up the front to the opening of my exposed cleavage. On occasion I spot a spying eye peeking out from behind drawn drapes; I flash a charming smile which prompts the eye to dash for cover. These prim housewives haven't seen anything remotely like me unless they raided their hubbies' stash of nude magazines they probably hide in their tool chest. Certainly someone around there must have noticed something strange when a high class hooker was dropped off just outside their neighborhood then picked up. Yet, in most cases, they kept their noses knee deep in everyone's shit but only whispered about it behind closed doors. Bunch of clucking hens dominated by puffy chest roosters while their baby chicks peck around uselessly. Not my kind of neighborhood.

The minutes tick by in rhythm to the beat of my Mary Jane's tapping against the cracked sidewalk. Why did I come here? Well, it's obviously it's where the latest victim of a ghastly beheading was last seen. It's really a lucky guess that I might find something useful here. I'm just running with the wind, I guess, going wherever it blows me. So far the wind has blown me about five blocks into suburban hell. I hate the smell of suburbia; the clean aroma makes me want to puke. Entering onto another street I discover probably the oldest section of that ancient subdivision; a bit more interesting and promising. Another cigarette tucked in my holder and lit, I step onto the sidewalk leading into the depths of old suburbia, Sunset Street. I pause at the street sign and jot down the unique name; just seems so damned appropriate for the subject matter of my research which perks up my suburban dampened spirit. I continue forward stepping along the severely cracked sidewalk, little sprout of grass poking out from each vein. I take my time moving along that poorly maintained street. It's like an unwanted disturbed child tucked away from the outside world to prevent embarrassment and shame, nestled in the very heart of proper society. My kind of neighborhood and possibly a good choice for something darker than myself.

I pause halfway into the dead end street. Again I slip my pen from behind my ear and begin to jot down some lovely poetic descriptions of the location. Many of the houses seem vacant, neglected, and downright creepy; I love it, the perfect setting. I continue my elaborate description as my Mary Jane's slowly continued forward. Hell, I think I'd be interested in a neighborhood like this. Fuck, I'd buy the whole lot of them if I had the actually money. A bit further down I discover signs of life; tucked at the very end of this bleak street is a large three story house standing tall amongst the less competing structures. I'm certain the kids on Halloween avoid this section afraid that the boogieman will jump out and eat them alive. If I'm lucky there will be a type of boogieman lurking inside one of these dark buildings. Most likely my best bet will be the monster house at the end. In fact I have this feeling that's where this story will surely begin exploding an array of blood and guts. I smile with anticipation and continue trekking my perky tits and round ass towards this looming piece of architecture. I think I found my dream home and hopefully inside is the true nightmare.

I reach this structure; it seems to have grown in size the closer I got to it. In a few minutes there I stand, staring up at a monster of a suburban nightmare. This is the comparison to Frankenstein's monster. There are bits and pieces that have been redone; a section of siding, some fresh paint. It's a patchwork of a handyman's dream house. Someone has been attempting to freshen up the old place. Perhaps it's the driver of the black jeep parked in the cracked driveway. I hear some pounding which gives me permission to take a desired foot onto the property. Stepping onto the modest walk, grass and weeds poking up through cracks, I continue to hear the pounding coming from somewhere about the huge assed house. The pounding gets louder the closer I get to the wrap around front porch; the wide open mouth to the structure with paint peeling teeth holding up the black shingled porch roof. I stand before the stone steps looking up the span reaching three stories and higher with uneven rooftop peaks. It's an impressive house with many floor to ceiling eyes scattered about peering down at me standing before its wide open mouth as if it were preparing to swallow me whole. I haven't been that excited in quite some time.

"Can I help you?" I hear a man's voice call from around the side of the house. I firstly lean to the side then step onto the frizzy lawn, my heels unfortunately embed into the soil. I carefully make my way to the side of the house doing a little balancing act and being careful not to snap a heel. I reach the side of the house and peek into the house's shadow but see no one. "Hello?" I sing then I hear a voice come from above. I look up the flat wall to a second floor balcony. A shaggy haired man, maybe in his mid thirties, stands leaning against the balcony rail with a hammer in one hand. "Oh, there you are." I chirp and flash my pearly smile. I step somewhat below the balcony looking up at the man, sorta cute but not my type by far. "Are you the owner?" I ask holding onto my broad bright red smile while he just stares down at me sort of stone faced.

"Not really," he vaguely answered with questioning across his eyes, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," I again chirp trying to be as pleasant and charming as possible, "Could I speak to the owner?"

"No," the guy dressed in plaid firmly states, "He's not home. He's out on business."

"Oh," I sense my instincts kicking in, "Might when do you think he'll be home?"

"Around six thirty." He answers, suspicion in his tone for sure, "Can ask why you want to speak to him?"

"Well, I'm doing some research and I really am interested in any information he could give me." I kind of dodge the truth but not totally, "Do you think he'd…" he interrupted me.

"What information?" he asks; he seems to be getting annoyed with my vagueness just as much as I am with his.

"Oh, about this house," I sort of fib, "It's been in the area for a long time and I want to get some of the history. Maybe even a tour."

"I don't think he'll be interested." He shouts down at me.

I am not one to take to rejection lightly. "Well, why don't we let him decide, shall we?" I shout back up at him, "I'll be back around six thirty and ask him myself. How's that?" I keep my cool and sickeningly sweet tone.

"Whatever," the guy says with a shake of his head, "I warn ya, he's not gonna be interested, lady, but you can try. What's your name so he knows who to say no to?"

My smile wants to crack but I hold onto it for dear life; for the life of my article, "Vivian Addams," I tell him my name loud and clear, "And might I ask you and the owner's names."

"I'm Billy Cole," he shouts back actually anxious to get back to pounding, "And the owner's name is Jerry Dandridge."

"Thank you so much for your time!" I try to be pleasant but he quickly darted out of sight then the pounding commenced. My smile finally collapsed under finding this guy a real prick. I shake my head then leave the side of the house desperately keeping my heels out of the soil, walking on my tiptoes. I stroll out of the neighborhood knowing have plenty time to figure a few things out before I go marching back up to that house. I have at least five hours to get things written down; I just hope the damned cabby waited for my ass. Trekking through suburban hell again isn't pleasant. There is no way in hell I am walking back through that; gonna have that cabby drive my ass back to Sunset Street. There's so much potential happening so far and all my head could think about is the moment I get to meet the man who owns the potential vampire's lair. I know my instincts and trust the shit out of them and they are telling me that this Jerry Dandridge might be my potential vampire. I have never actually met any of my subjects, just discovered a few identities then had them announced in Moonlight News. That's what makes me surprised that not one of these subjects ever came forward to shut me up. Maybe it's because no one truly believes in vampires and finds my articles entertaining not informative. Only if they knew what I know; I know they're out there feeding on the trash of society and getting away with it.

The end of the suburban plague came and to my dismay that bastard cabby left my ass there. I step out onto the little signed entrance into the nightmare behind me and look out at nothing but more suburban inlets. What the hell am I supposed to do for five hours? Am I supposed to sit here with my thumb up my ass and wait until it's near fucking six thirty then go traipsing back into that hell when there is a possible vampire living in the center of it? I have to grumble, verbalize my anger "What the fuck?!" Angrily I step to the iron bench so prettily place before the Rolling Hills' entrance and plop my ass down, tightly cross my legs and arms. I sit there, feeling like an idiot while bobbing my leg up and down. Seriously, why did I have go on a walk? Why didn't I just have the damned cab drive me around the neighborhood? Oh, because I enjoy disturbing people with my appearance; making them think, there goes the neighborhood. I could possibly go to one of those ghastly bungalows and request to use a phone but likely they would just slam the damned door in my face. What am I to do? How am I going to get back to my snazzy little apartment? Why don't they invent portable phones already?! Maybe this guy won't turn out to be a vampire and he'll give me a ride back home. Yeah, but my instincts are saying otherwise.

How many times do I have to repeat, "I'm not a whore."? Every passing hour I have some suburban daddy asking me how much and I about throw my damned expensive Mary Jane's at them. Weird, I've been sitting in the same spot that Marsha Fulling sat the last night she was alive. I wonder if douche bags asked her the same question. I check my little silver broach watch dangling from my right breast and its close enough to six thirty and its getting dark. Great, now I have to be a street walker for several blocks. I stand up. Damn I need to piss. I decide to test my squatting skills and head to the thick bushes lining in front of the Rolling Hills sign. I struggle for bit having to hike down my tight fitted skirt. In five minutes I'm finally squatting unleashing a flood, take a tissue from my clutch, then wipe and toss the tissue into the bushes. Again, I struggle now having to pull that bitch of a sexy skirt back up over my round ass and curvy hips. All snuggly compacted, I return into normal living preparing for a few more questions about my employment.

I spend my time cursing under my breath and occasionally I took my frustrations out on some random kid playing in the front yard. "What the fuck you looking at?" I shout and the kid goes running for cover inside his suburban dwelling. For the first time my feet started to ache from their high lifts on those spiked heels; halfway into my trek I slip off those sexy shoes and walk on black stocking feet. I walk swinging my heels front to back wishing I had thought things out much better than I did. I always went diving in head first before checking if the pool was full or empty. One of these damn days I'm gonna crack my head at the end of an idiotic swan dive.

Well, here I am, Sunset Street. All the other streets were well lit by their golden lampposts but this one maybe has three lit with the others burnt out. I decide to slip on my heels, gotta be presentable upon meeting this potential stalker of the ladies of the night. As I make my way onto the dead end trek, I begin going through titles for this particular article. Usually I make a decision on a title once I have all the facts and the article ready to print. I figure it won't hurt to plan ahead. And there it is, the freakishly large house looking even more spectacularly spooky at night. It definitely is the only lived in house on that street; the only one with lights on. I wonder if that guy even went ahead and mentioned me to the owner. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

I make a brief stop under one of the three lampposts and do a little touch up using my silver compact. I check my eye makeup, lovely as usual. I refresh the bright red lipstick; stunning of course. I swing my ass length hair over my shoulder and run a comb through then toss it back dropping just above my ass then prepare to make my grand introduction. I make my way to the walkway then make a final few adjustments; a little secure lift of each lovely breast and a little smoothing over my rear. Oh, I can't forget a few sprits of my favorite perfume, one on the girls, on the side of my neck, and final sprits on my wrist; can't go smelling like a sweaty pig, now can I? I continue forward and step up the rickety front porch steps which felt as if my heels are about to go puncturing through a piece of warped wood. I step up to the double front doors where an old overhead porch light lightly flickers. I firstly removed my lace gloves unveiling my lengthy nails painted the same red as my lips then make a fist and knock on the chipped wooden door in front of me. I pause, wait, and then knock again. Am I nervous? I'm not sure. I don't get nervous until I'm damned close to really making a true discovery of something dark and mysterious. I hear the sound of someone approaching the door. Time to make a true grand entrance.

I turn around, plant a hand on one hip then cock my stance. I pretend I'm admiring the neighborhood and listen to the doorknob turn. I rub my lips together making sure they are evenly slicked. I hear the door come open. I broaden my lips into my stunning smile then turn my head and peer over my shoulder. Damn it, its Billy Cole. All that effort and it's this guy that answers the door. I abandon the charm, save it for the other guy. I turn around keeping my smile somewhat pleasant. "Hello," I sing as nicely as I could.

"Oh, it's you." Billy Cole says; he sounds as enthused about seeing me as I am about seeing him.

"Yes," I chirped planting both hands on my snug hips, "I told you I would come back."

"Yeah, but I really hoped you were lying." Billy rudely responds which shocks me.

"Seriously?" I've had enough of this guy and I've only just met him a few hours ago, "Well, since you don't seem so keen on socializing with me why don't you go," I wave my hand forward as if shoeing him away like an annoying little gnat, "And fetch the real owner."

Billy narrows his eyes at me, "What if I told you he's busy, would you go away then?"

My lips pucker with annoyance, "If you really want me to go away then why don't you get the owner so I can go ahead and ask my question and if he refuses then you're wish will come true." I lean into my cocky stance and give him a smug smirk with my lightly puckered lips.

"Whatever," this character groans and turns closing the door in my face.

I stand there wishing I could kick him in the balls. I tap the toe of my heels against the creaky wooden porch waiting as patiently as possible for this moron to fetch the actual owner. My eyes shift back and forth with growing impatience. My tapping gets a bit more heated as time keeps ticking. My lips again form an annoyed pucker with my eyes aimed burning into the door in front of me. Finally hear movement. I sigh with annoyed relief and again assume the position. Back around with my back facing the door. The door opens and again I present my broad peeking over my shoulder but again I'm disappointed to find that prick. I shrug my shoulders and turn back around; I hate looking like a fool which he obviously enjoys making me look like by the way he is smirking while holding back a snicker. "So?" I ask with a snip.

"You're in luck," he doesn't sound too excited but I sure in hell am, "He says you can come in ask your stupid question."

I narrow my eyes at him then watch him reluctantly step aside opening the door wider. Across my lips drifts a smug and satisfied smile then I take a wide step over the threshold. I move passed the cocky shithead and he closes the door behind me. I take a quick scan of the joint. Plenty of antique collectable; suspicious. Artifacts seemingly centuries old; more suspicious. Have I just been invited into a vampire's lair? I've only seen what was left after the vampire vacated; never actually been inside when the vampire still resided there. I'm getting pretty damned excited because of the look of the old place. I can almost smell it in the air; smells like the greatest article I've ever written is about to grace the center page of Moonlight News! Oh, hip, hip hooray for Viv! I want to applaud myself so badly.

"Follow me," Billy drolly says as he walks passed me. I eagerly follow. I'm so damned curious to what the owner looks like I could almost picture him in my head. Something pale like a porcelain doll, with unnaturally bright eyes, a black clad outfit, and possibly long ebony hair. I trot behind this jeans and plaid shirt guy feeling a little hop and a skip in each of my steps; my tits bounce with each excited step. My eyes gather in every detail of the place; even caught a glimpse of a wall littered with a shitload of different styles of clocks. My heart skips a beat just imagining what I am about to see. I stumble to a stop just as the wall in front of me did; he turns and faces me. "You just stand here," he basically orders, "Jer will be down in a sec." he goes to turn away but pauses and narrows his eyes at me, "Don't go snooping around while you wait, got it?" I grimace at the broad shouldered fucker and watch him march his dumbass into the next room leaving me standing in front of a winding staircase.

Again I plant a hand on my hip and slide into my cocky stance. It feels a tad muggy in there, stale as shit so I begin fanning myself with the notepad. My eyes roam around taking in more of the details of all the collectables set about the area and hung on the walls. I couldn't wait until I got to write all the details down. "Vivian Addams," I hear my name almost sang with a smooth male tone. My eyes follow the curve of the stairs moving towards the direction the voice came from. With a skidding halt, my eyes land on a much unexpected image; nothing like I imagined. My eyes frown. Where's the pale skin? Where's the unnaturally bright colored eyes? Where's the entirely black outfit? Where the hell is the flowing ebony hair? This can't be a vampire I'm looking at but what I am looking at isn't bad at all. Maybe five years older than me. Skin tone a natural European tan. Lovely to look at large brown eyes, almost black in tone. Definitely ebony hair but stylishly cut into short waves. And the outfit is stylish and up to date; no frilly Gothic ruffles or black cape. But the face; that is a face I could never be tired of admiring. I cock my head and smile up at this looker, "Yes I am." If he's no vampire, I surely am interested in getting to know this man in other ways. I flirtatiously sing, "And you must be Jerry Dandridge." Oh, he'd better be!

"Yes, I am." Mister Jerry Dandridge again uses his smooth tone then proceeds to move down the stairs with so much grace it's as if he floated his way down towards me. Now, that is a man who knows how to make a grand entrance. My eyes watch his every graceful and smooth motion making his way down the stairs including how he takes a juicy bite out of the apple fisted in his well manicured hand. He's dressed to impress; just as I am. A gray button down shirt beneath a darker gray cardigan unbuttoned and a perfectly fitted pair of black trousers topped off with a pair of black patent leather loafers. He might not have the style I have but has his own unique attire to impress even someone as critical as me. I really have this desire to say yummy. I truly wouldn't mind taking a bite out this fine specimen of manliness done with style. He finally reaches the bottom of the stairs with my eyes not once leaving his gorgeous image. Now, if this is a vampire; boy have I been blinded by myths and legends.

"So," he breaks the silence and forces my eyes to dart to his kissable full lips highlighted by the finest lines at the corners of that masterpiece for a mouth, "What is it exactly that I can help you with, Miss Addams?" He takes another bite of the apple; sucker is half gone already. What an amazing mouth!

Removing my clothes; is what I want to say. I press my lips together and do a little touch up rub then shift my eyes quickly down then up this man's fine structure and return them back to those tasty looking lips. "Well," I use my sultry tone while anxiously patting my hand against my hip, "I was hoping you could answers some questions. If you don't mind." I cock my head to the right feeling my lips practically pucker with an urge to press them firmly against his. I watch those lips move.

"What sort of questions?" he asks; those lips move with such smoothness then I watch them curve into a quite intriguing slanted grin, the right corner perked, "About the house?" he asks and I just can't pry my eyes from that grin, so damned sexy. He sets the practically devoured apple on an artsy looking table near the stairs. "Or about," he pauses; almost torments me wanting to watch those lips again move, "The fact that I'm a vampire?" Well, there goes that.

My eyes perk a bit wider upon hearing his question then shift up to his eyes. There is something definitely sinister beginning to show across his eyes which finally presses my nervous button. "Excuse me?" is all I can come up with. I watch him lean against the balustrade in a stance remarkably cocky as my own.

"Oh, I know who you are." He confesses which basically holds down that nervous button like an annoying brat holding down a doorbell, "You are Vivian Addams aka In the Hands of a Vampire from Moonlight News." Holy shit, I suddenly feel like I just took a step into my own six foot deep grave.

I swallowed, "You're a what?" I'm not playing dumb; I truly hope I heard him wrong.

"I am exactly what you've been looking for." He says with confidence as he steps down off the final step, "I am what you've been writing about for most of your life." He lifts his arms as if saying, here I am. And, yes, there he is. "Am I not what you expected?" he asks, actually seeming to want a little bit of a conversation before he kills me.

I literally could see the carving in my headstone. Here lies Vivian Addams; the dumb bitch that always goes above and beyond and got herself killed. Rest in pieces, you dumb bitch! Wow, am I about to become my own headline? He really isn't what I had expected in appearance but he is most likely it. "You're not disappointed are you?" I hear his voice speak through my truly troubling thoughts. I blink and again refocus on that deceptively handsome mug of his. "Well," I stumble a bit on my words, unlike me, "You aren't quite what I expected but I'm not disappointed." I guess the decision is made to accept whatever fate this creature has in store for me. This really sucks. Oh, why did I have to think that? This really blows. I have to play it cool until the very end; that's my style. If I'm going out of this world at least it's been pursuit of the truth which might literally be biting me in the ass in a matter of minutes. Wow, Berger is really gonna sink his teeth into this. Again, why do I make mental sarcastic comments poking fun at a very serious situation that deals with my life, well, death? I guess I have this coming since I've pretty much toss all knowledge of them out there for the public though most think it's just bullshit entertainment when in my case its all the truth. So, this here beautiful looking piece of heavenly ass is going to put an end to me and my work in pursuit of the truth of their existence. Life is such a bitch!

"Then you're pleased?" he asks, sounds a lot like I do when I'm trying to pull out some more heavy strokes to my ego.

I awkwardly smile; go out with a smile, good motto. "Most definitely," maybe I can charm him into sparing my life, "And, might I ask, are you disappointed?" Oh, I need one last ego boost before my untimely demise. I lift only one arm gesturing to my appearance; only one needed since no one cannot notice me and my fine figure. I believe I look sexy as hell.

I watch him lift a hand and begin rubbing his chin. He steps forward and proceeds to take steps around me with his eyes scanning me and my fine figure up and down then up and down again. Somewhat awkward and erotic at the same time. I'm proud of my appearance; like I said before, I take pride in the way I represent myself. He doesn't come back around in front of me. I slowly turn my head then take a look over my shoulder to see him staring directly down at my round ass; I'm flattered he's taking so long to scope that baby out. I don't blame him; that ass is perfection and could easily grace any pin-up calendar. I turn my head forward with a pleased grin forming across my lips. Hey, if I die, at least it will happen with me knowing he liked staring at my ass. Hell, I could just strip naked right now and die knowing he got to enjoy looking at every inch of my naked body. Huh, I wonder if that could be my final request. Am I seriously giving up, accepting that soon I just might be at the top of this vampire's menu for the evening? What if he treats me like those hookers? I don't want be dumped in some dumpster like trash! I deserve better than that! I'm fucking Vivian Addams for Christ's sake! I am In the Hands of a Vampire! I am Moonlight News, without me those fuckers are going to crash and burn!

Finally he steps back in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest. I stand there waiting for his to answer the question I asked like five minutes ago. "Well?" I ask, so tired of waiting. Does this vampire like what he sees or not? Sure I'm not ripe for the picking teenage prostitute. I'm a fucking New York strip, baby, with all the right fixings and cooked to perfection and simply juicy for any damned vampire lucky enough to sink their teeth into all this! I plant my other hand on my other hip keeping a cocky stance and begin tapping my Mary Jane with impatience.  
"Hmm," he hums and again takes one more scan down then up, "You've maintained yourself quite well over the years. I believe you've actually gotten better with age. Obviously came into your own since your days as a bright eyed twenty year old with blonde hair and just a glint of innocence in her eyes." Wow, I'm impressed; he must be a reader from the very beginning. "Even better than the seventeen year old I remember." What? What did he just say?

Okay, I think the nervousness has been replaced with a rising creepy feeling. Seventeen? I barely remember when I was seventeen? My head begins to do a little hike down memory road. Back into the days when my true obsession with vampires began while working for the high school newspaper. I did my first piece on vampires for a Halloween segment. In my home town there was a string of unsolved deaths where the victims were decapitated and were chicks from my high school. That's when it was triggered that perhaps vampires were involved. They printed my article though no one believed a damned word of it. I felt my face quickly fade into realization. Was my very first article truly about the creature in front of me? My eyes look to his amused smile. This is what I have been looking for since the very beginning. He is the very one who started it all. He is basically the creator of In the Hands of a Vampire. Without him Vivian Addams would never have been known. Well, fuck me in the ass with a red hot poker!

"I believe you just figured it out." He comments, obviously reading the realization in my dumbfounded expression, "I told you I was what you looking for." And he is damned straight right out of the gate right!

It's like looking into the eyes of a long lost friend. "So, it was you." I say with a kind of relief; as if I finally found that fucked up pot of gold at the end of a never ending rainbow. I surprisingly find my treasure buried right under my nose. Right in front of me is the X marking the spot boldly before my blue eyes. And, he is glorious to behold. My lips pucker with an ironic realization; after eighteen years I now stand before my maker. He was my first step into the world of vampires and the drive to expose the truth even if no one believed me. If Berger were there right then he'd be shitting his drawers.

"Yes it was." He gives a short nod then takes a closer step forward, "But where do we go from here, Vivian?"

That's a good question. I never once thought what would happen if I found what I have been truly looking for. "You know," I blink having nothing, "I really have not a fucking clue." I lift up my hands; I have nothing. "I guess it's all up to you." I honestly say, "The cards are on the table, Mr. Dandridge, and right now, as I see it, you have the winning hand."

"Well said," he again nods and takes another step forward, "I have considered my options. I didn't necessarily believe we would actually meet up but the thought has always crossed my mind each time I read your article." He stands there studying my stunned expression, such intuitive eyes, "Over and over I would play the scenario in my head. What would I do? What should I do? Of course no one honestly believes a single word you've written; people refuse to truly believe in vampires because if they did, well, it would be pure chaos. But the fact of the matter is that you do believe which has always been your fuel to keep on going in your determination to tell the world. A trait I do respect." He's so damned close now I feel my Mary Jane's glued to the floor, unable to step back away from his powerful presence. "But, I must have more respect for myself and others like me. Many have been run out of this city because of your articles. There is always a chance that you might turn nonbelievers into believers so they run. Really, all it takes is just one person to take the time and honestly take in consideration what you've written and that chaos could quite possibly begin. That's a risk that many refuse to take." He pauses and again takes study of my expression.

"So," I speak up lifting my chin a bit with that strength I always prided myself of owning, "I assume this is the end. I've always known it would happen someday. That day has finally come." I'm not giving up or giving in. It's just the nature of how things roll. I've had a good run and if this is my fate then so be it. There are many out there that won't forget Vivian Addams and the one in front of me is one of them. I've made my impact on both sides of coin; heads and tails. Heads; the immortals. Tails; the mortals. I've left my legacy in the form of tabloid articles. Yet, it's sorta sad that I can't go on and continue my work. Maybe I'll be more famous once I'm six feet under. You never know until your dead.

He lightly huffs through his nose as if he's reluctant to do the inevitable. "You're very special, Vivian." He says my name with an almost admiring quality, "And I believe this is simply an end opening up a new beginning." What the hell did he mean by that? My eyes frown with question and confusion. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I don't mean to confuse you." He reaches his hands and rests them on my shoulders. It's the weirdest feeling ever actually being touched by a vampire. Well damn, I'm in the hands of a vampire! "Yes, there will be an ending to your life as being the journalist for Moonlight News but In the hands of a Vampire shall continue after this end because," he lowers his head at the chin giving me this odd but perky browed look, "People will literally be in the hands of a vampire from this night on." Wait? What?

"Huh," I breathe with my darkened brows furrowing with question, "What are you talking about, Jerry?" I watch his lovely lips again achieve that almost orgasmic slanted grin. My eyes shift up from those lips and look to his eyes which are now what I would call, holy shit those fuckers are red! "Oh," I think I figured it out, "That."

"Yes, that," he broadens his smile and I look back down at those lips and see some pretty real fangs.

"Well," I'm not sure how to handle this, "This is truly unexpected. I really thought I was just going to be dead, dead not undead." Am I prepared to be a vampire? What is it really like? Wait? What? What the hell! I feel a smile perk across my lips. Hey, this means this fine ass of mine will never get wrinkled or saggy. Oh, and my perfect tits will stay just that, fucking perfect! I can be like Vampira and Elvira and be the immortal equivalent of Betty Page! I think I like this idea a lot more now. I cock my head and again look into those devilishly lovely eyes of his. "So, does it hurt?" I had to ask.

I watch his eyes drift a bit with thought then return to mine. "Yes," he states.

"Thank god," I sigh with relief; been a kinky bitch most of my life and if I'm dying my mortal death it better hurt damn good because that way I'll go out with a smile on my face. "Wait," I need to ask something, "You think it might be possible, um, that we can kinda sorta fool around a little. I mean, come on, you gotta want some of what I got and I'm pretty damn positive I want some of what you got." I have to milk this as much as I could. If he's what I've been waiting for, searching for then he better make it worth those eighteen years.

He laughs, perhaps amused or maybe intrigued by my request.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders, "I think it's a very logical request. You can't just show yourself and not think for a second that Miss Vivian Addams ain't gonna want what's under all these stylish duds." I wave my finger gesturing his entire attire.

"I can't say that I'm shocked." He confesses, steps beside me bringing hand to the center of my back then guides me to the stairs, "And, yes, it's a very logical request." His hand slides down my back and cops a feel of my tooshy which I already knew he liked. He escorts me onto the stairs and leans into me, "You have a lovely ass…for real."

I laugh almost too loud hearing his comment. I pause and lean back holding onto the rail then take a nice look at his rear. I get back beside him and speak with my sultry tone, "As do you." I give him a wink and we continue up the stairs as he gives this quite amused laugh. "I really don't think your, um, whatever he is, is going to be very pleased about this." I comment knowing that Billy Cole and I haven't really had a great but short relationship.

"You don't have to worry about him." He says as we reach the landing then with his hand still on my hiney nudges me to the right, "He has no choice in the matter." We move side by side along a corridor; I'm getting kinda accustomed to having his hand on my ass, feels damn good. We pause before a closed door which he opens for me like a gentleman; vampires have manners, go figure.

I step through the door, "What is he anyways?" I have to ask.

He pauses before following me into the room and takes a moment to think, I turn to look at him, "You know," he says with question frowning across his eyes, "I'm not entirely sure." He enters the room and closes the door behind us.

_(Author)_

_ So, what do you think of Vivian Addams? An interesting woman isn't she. Pretty damned bold and blunt! Prepare to hear more from Miss Addams! I just adore and love her! A little of me in there I believe!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	2. Vivian Addams Part 2

Stories of Fright Night's Past

In the Hands of a Vampire

The Vivian Addams Story Part Two

Lunacy

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_ I told ya we were gonna continue this lovely creature's adventure with Jerry Dandridge. Is it romance? Or is it simply a friendship built up on piles of sexual tension? You gotta love this woman! _

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Well, it happened. A vampire finally caught up with my gorgeous ass. Yeah, I pretty much figured I would go out that way. Well, not totally out. It was a pleasant surprise that the fabulous vampire, the one with the huge brass balls to confront me, made the decision to not take me out in the good old fashion style of simply sprinkling some salt and pepper on my wonderful body then snapping into me with his fangs and then discard my beautiful self like a bag of trash, like unwanted leftovers. Nope, this stud didn't exactly have real mercy, he basically decided I worth the gift. Well hell I was worth the gift! My lovely self will be forever preserved in that perfect pin-up glory. Forever will be my round plump ass. Forever will be my large perky rack. And forever will be this absolutely fabulous face. Yeah, it sorta blows that In the Hands of a Vampire would have to come to an end. But, I truly believe that it was fate that brought me and my twice maker together. Twice, you ask. Well, for one his dirty deeds got me started on my vampire kick which give him the creds for creating this wonderful mind of mine and triggering that eighteen year old obsession to prove they exist. And secondly, he made what I am right now and that is, even more perfect than I was as a mere mortal.

Now, I'm not jumping ahead of myself. You may or may not be curious about what transpired after that door closed. I know I'm dying, pardon the pun, to tell you. I am a journalist and refuse to leave out any details no matter how juicy they might be. The juicier the better, that's my motto. I have obtained a lot of motto throughout my lifetime. Hey, even as a damned bloodsucker you gotta have motto to live eternally by. So, get out a note book, no not your damned computer thingy, a simple note book I always use and a black ink pen, preferably a lucky one, and take notes, dolls. I'm gonna continue this bad boy because one's story is never complete until the day you really die. So, since I was blessed with the gift and will be eternal; my story is never ending. But, I am not going to tell you everything just the important stuff. Stuff like what happened after that door closed. How I managed to transition into the world of darkness and blood. It's not all fun and games; well, I found most of it pretty damned amusing. It's sorta like learning to walk again. Or maybe, in my case, training to walk on six inch Mary Jane heels. Practice makes perfect, another good motto, write it down. And I was a quick learner. But, again, I'm jumping ahead of myself.

Let's begin with the beginning, of sorts. Oh, in case you've forgotten which is unlikely; Vivian Addams is the name and vampires are my game. I am In the Hands of a Vampire. And we'll begin when I am literally in the hands of a vampire; not just any vampire but the vampire you just might know. Hmm, yummy, mister tall, dark, and deadly handsome. The one and only Mister Dangerously Perfect. The very one who if you invite his cunning cute ass over for a drink he'd most like bend you over and enjoy a real Blood Mary straight from your jugular. The master of seduction who only needs to look at the ladies with those bad boy baby browns of his and they instantly cream in their undies and put out with a snap of his fingers. Oh, you know who I'm talking about; especially you lusting bitches. Oh, yes, my darlings, Jerry fucking Dandridge. Now, for those of you who blush and fluster easily, you just might not want to continue on because this is not for the weak little girls who can't handle the dirty deeds that aren't done cheap. Especially those naughty deeds done to yours truly just might ignite jealousy and envy. Don't hate me, just wanna be me!

Now where to begin?

Oh, yes, it was 1982 and I found myself in suburban hell but pleasantly in its sickening center on Sunset Street. I used my cunning instincts to sniff out those creatures of the night like a bitch bloodhound in heat hunting down the nastiest piece of immortal ass on that rundown street. I managed to get inside that monster house, three stories of nightmarish beauty dab smack on the dead end. Sure the freak boy Billy Cole didn't take too kindly to my charms but he wasn't the one I was sniffing out. Oh, it was the real owner of that house my nose led me to. For eighteen glorious years I waited for the moment I would finally come face to face with one of those elusive creatures called vampires. I had this whole image in my head developed from years of watching old Hammer films and expected lord of darkness tall and pale tossing around a black Dracula's cape but to my pleasant surprise I got the total opposite. If I had seen this masterpiece passing me by on the dark streets of my corrupt city I wouldn't hesitate flashing my blue eyes and attempt to snag a piece. A real charmer, stunningly handsome with a truly killer smile, large brown eyes not at all dull but filled with deadly sex, and a body seemingly designed by the devil.

The very instant I watched those deliciously full lips move speaking words so smooth, I could've spread those words over me like sexual lotion, I was a goner. Sure, I totally expected that night was my last night on this Earth. I was prepared to go down, well that too, but I was prepared to go down with glory knowing I've done myself justice by looking the way I do and shared my knowledge with my devout readers. I had no problem accepting death being delivered to me by those well manicured hands because it would have been my destiny. Yet, to my surprise he did no such thing. He had no plans to completely take my life. I knew he pondered and pondered for a long time what he would do the moment we'd meet. Maybe it was my perfect ass that changed his mind towards the other alternative. Perhaps it was the devotion to my life's work that impressed him. Or was it the pure fact that when he saw me in the proper light he immediately knew my potential. I have a suspicion it was all of the above. There was an immediate spark the moment we laid eyes on one another. Yes, most likely a burning red hot ember full of lust and desire which I immediately felt the instant I saw him come down that curved staircase. It was like watching a god descend from the heavens.

Sure, I was hesitant for like a second about the whole vampire thing. But the moment I realized that my artfully lovely body would be immortalized; fuck I was in. No hesitation, I dove right in, head first into a pool overflowing with blood and boy did I make a splash. Once I accepted it was all uphill from there. He escorted me up that grand staircase with a hand on my tooshy. I knew he fell in love with my ass the moment he stood behind me admiring it for several minutes; my ego stroked long and hard. In fact he even exclaimed his admiration of one of my many prominent features which I politely shared my own appreciation for his lovely rear end. Down the hallway and into room of the unknown he guided me. Sure I asked what that Billy guy was but strangely he really didn't know either. But that's not the end to it. Only the beginning of me being transformed into something even greater as an immortal than a mortal. Now cover your eyes if you ain't old enough to continue because you'll never see Jerry fine assed Dandridge the same again.

The door was closed behind us. Now, remember I made a logical request; I wanted to full around before we got down to the real business. Hey, you can mix business with pleasure; another motto, write it down. And another tidbit you didn't know about me; it was several months since a man has touched my lovely curves. Several long months after another failed relationship that lasted a shockingly two months. And even during that relationship touching was to a minimum; not because of the guy but because of me. I honestly got to the point I preferred the company of my articles than a man. I was more aroused by the blood and glory I wrote down word by word instead of a typical man's idea of foreplay which, as usual, lasted maybe fifteen minutes if I was lucky. Apparently when a woman hits her thirties it's supposed be her prime sexual peak. I never found a hill let alone a peak. I basically had more fun with myself; I was more stimulating company than the guys I dated. No normal man could handle my mind let alone this heavenly curved body. Sure they ooze compliments about my uniquely stunning beauty but, damn, tell me something I don't know. By the time they managed to get me into bed, I was bored out of my mind because they refused to get all kinky and give me what I truly wanted. I just gave up several months ago which was another reason I kept rejecting Riley; sure he had his own set of handcuffs but most likely wouldn't use them the way I wanted. So, I became my own company and said fuck them; not literally, just simply fuck off and leave me alone!

Well, having been lacking a real man for most of my life and given mediocre examples; the moment that door closed I knew I was going to truly find out what a real man was about let alone a man who was a vampire. Honestly, if he had a set of nice tits; I'd be up for some of that too. What I truly came to understand is this creature and I was very similar. Obviously we had enormous egos we loved having constantly stroked. We both knew how irresistibly gorgeous we were. We took pride in our appearances. He went the way of immortalizing his good looks and I was just about to do the same. I had a feeling it was gonna like fooling around with the male equivalent me. He was about to discover just how long it's been since I was in the presence of a man. And being in the presence of a prime specimen like him just made it worse, maybe better. All I knew right then and there was the real bitch in heat was about to be unleashed off her chain and going to do more than sniff.

Standing there in front of a lit fireplace inside this simply decorated room and knowing that behind me was this fine creature made it hard for me to control my urge to just spin around on my Mary Jane's and lunge at him with an explosion of pent up sex. I really wanted to make this the most memorable moment in my life and his. He would never forget the moment he made the choice to slide me into his dark world. I would be the one creation that will be permanently burned into his immortal mind. And there was nothing I wouldn't do to show him exactly how much appreciated his decision. There wasn't going to be a wham bam thank you ma'am situation because I was determined to make it last until the break of dawn. I was going out of this life and into another with the biggest bang imaginable; the Earth was going to quake, the ground was going to shake, and two minds and bodies were going to be blown. And it was going to happen one naughty deed at a time. Beginning with my talent for a little traditional burlesque.

From my little black clutch I removed my black cigarette holder followed by dainty cigarette case. The cigarette was slid out then the tip slicked between my red lips and the red stained end was tucked into the holder. I tucked the smooth and sleek holder between my bright red lips and light the cig up. Typically most smoke afterwards but I was not your typical woman and he was about to find that out, if he hadn't already. "You don't mind if have a smoke first, do you?" I asked using my sultry tone while peering over my shoulder at him dropping the clutch to the floor; smoke streamed from my lightly puckered lips. I read his expression; he was certainly amused then I watched his lips closely as he said, "No, please, take your time." Oh, I was gonna take my time alright and let him indulge in every second. "You're not going to be able to enjoy them as much after tonight." He stated but I didn't care about the cigarettes. All I cared about right in that very moment was giving him a show I was physically designed to perform. I turned my eyes away taking a long drag then exhaled slowly from my nose. "Make yourself comfortable." He offered and that I did.

"Okay," I sang then held the holder with my clenched teeth as my lips were puckered around it. I slowly turned around as my lengthy cherry red fingertips undid the clasp of the black cashmere shrug. My fingers tucked until the collar and slowly I pulled the shrug back over my shoulders. That was one of my fantasies becoming reality; a vintage striptease before his lovely brown vampire eyes. I inched one arm from the long sleeve then worked the other then pinched the shrug between my fingers and dangled it for a moment. I tucked the holder between the fingers of my right hand as the shrug was dropped to the floor. My eyes focused on him; he crossed his arms over his chest with that intrigued slanted grin across those lustful lips. My lips continued to lightly pucker with smoke again streaming. Again the holder was tucked between my lips then I brought my fingertips to the first button of my red and black polka dotted halter. My body leaned into a flattering pose accentuating the rounded shape of my curvy hips and narrowness of my waist. Up the row of black buttons, I unbuttoned one after another slowly revealing the cinched black corset beneath. Years of corset training paid off for that very moment.

The last button undone and with the holder again in my right hand I used the left to inch back one side of the halter. Switching hands the right side of the halter was slipped back and fell to the floor behind me. Again I held the holder within my puckered lips and strategically turned around bringing my fingertips to the zipper of my red pencil skirt. Pinching the dainty zipper between my right hand fingers and the edge of the high waist with the left; slowly I brought the zipper down following the outward shape of my rear. Once the zipper was undone, my thumbs tucked within the waist of the tightly fitted skirt and with strategic actions, the skirt was inched down passed my hips. As I worked the skirt down, I bent forward at the waist purposely making that beautiful ass the focus. Once the skirt was around my thighs I decided to take a little peak behind me and there he was still standing firm with his arms crossed, that glorious grin unfailing and his eyes focused on my exposed rear. My lips perked a satisfied smirk knowing I made the right choice of flattering panties that highlights the round shape of my undeniably perfect hiney; black lace trimmed covering only twenty-five percent of my cheeks and hiked high up my hips beneath the hem of the vintage corset.

Slowly I stood straight, pulled the smoke cig from the holder and tossed it into the fire in front of me dropping the holder to the floor near the clutch. The skirt dropped to my ankles revealed the black garters clipped to mid thigh black vintage styled stocking with their prominent black seam lining down the back of my shapely legs. I again turned stepping one Mary Jane at a time out from inside the crumple skirt. With the right Mary Jane I slid the skirt to the side. I planted my hands against my corseted hips and made that signature cock in my stance which matched the signature slant of his lips. I was still holding back that animalistic horny urge to pounce him. I enjoyed torturing myself let alone having him torturing me in the manner he stood there with that intrigue glimmering in his brown eyes along with that grin across those tempting lips. "Well," I sang passed my somewhat pouted lips, "Tell me, Mr. Dandridge," I said his name with pouted lips and a tone somewhat mimicking Marilyn Monroe, "What's on your mind." Oh, I really wanted to hear it from the devil's mouth that he was wanting all this as much as I wanted all that.

I carefully slid out of my stance bringing the right Mary Jane forward cocking my hip followed by the left. Sexy step after sexy step I slowly slinked my way forward keeping my hands firm on my hips feeling each sexy motion. I watched his eyes closely; they took their time scanning slowly down to the very tip of those sexy heels then inch by inch moved up my stunning figure taking in the details displayed prominently before him. I stopped my stroll cocking my hips pressing my legs close together accentuating those tantalizing curves before his studying eyes. His eyes lifted to mine; I batted my thick black lashes almost innocently with my lips puckered with a childlike curiosity. "Please," I said with that deceptively innocent tone, "Don't keep me in suspense. Please share what's on your mind." I desperately wanted to know what was stirring in that devilishly dark mind of his. I shifted my eyes to his lips; I adored watching those lips in motion and would adore them even more if they latched onto mine.

"What's not." those lips finally motioned and quickly returned to their slanted grin. My lips instantly curved into their own sly grin. There was no time like the present to find out what was on his mind. No longer holding back, my hands left my hips then grabbed that stylish cardigan of his and jerked his lovely ass forward. I thought I was going to explode the moment came when I took the reins and crushed my lips to his. It was time to fool around and damn was I gonna do some serious fooling around. I knew exactly what came over me which was about to be unleashed on his living dead body. I honestly don't know if he ever expected what hit him; I did and hot damn I was gonna run all over his ass. And that's exactly what I did. If he had the ability to breathe he would've had no time to do so. I hit the floor and had him on top of me so damned fast you'd think I was already a speedy immortal. I had him stripped so damned fast you'd think his fashion forward clothes were seamed together by Velcro. If he had cold skin, hell if I knew because I was burning hot enough for the both of us. All those damned years of never getting what I truly wanted from those lousy pieces of ass was taken out on him. And the moment the explosive finale shot its wondrous fireworks I screamed like I never have and probably made Billy downstairs piss his pants!

I rolled off him and dropped back against the fur rug set before the fireplace, my ass black hair fanned out over against the pure white. My eyes were glazed over and my lips firmly with the biggest satisfied grin that had ever graced my luscious lips. I breathed heavily and happily. My head turned to the right and I lazily reached my hand to the clutch nearby. I brought the clutch over me, dug out a cigarette and gleefully lit it up then took a long deserving drag. Now that was when you're truly supposed to have a cigarette. I blew the smoke passed my grinning lips as my head turned to look to that amazing creature who just made every one of my erotic fantasies come to life. Could vampires get exhausted? Well, he kinda looked exhausted or perhaps he was trying to take in what just happened to him. I knew what happened to him; Vivian Addams happened. I couldn't help but release a laugh with smoke exhaling from my nose. Impressive, I do believe was the expression on his face. "So," I broke the after sex silence, "What's on your mind, Mr. Dandridge?" I continued to grin at him taking another drag.

He rolled his head my direction while lying on his back. His eyes practically glowed with a hint of that vampire red. He carefully rolled onto his side; again those lips were slanted into that devilish grin. I was only able to imagine what was going on in that complicated mind of his. He leaned forward bringing an arm over me and planting his hand against the rug partially caging me. I took another drag and blew the smoke from the corner of my mouth while looking up at his quite intriguing expression. I was truly curious what the expression meant though I had my ideas. "Don't keep me in suspense, Mr. Dandridge." I sang up at him with another stream of smoking purposely blown up into his gorgeous face. I watched his eyes flutter against the smoke and the moment they again looked down at me they were fully consumed by that lovely shade of red encircled by bright orange and dotted in the very center by pure black.

I was like a curious child wanting to investigate what were quite possibly behind those grinning lips of his. I lifted my left arm then reached my index fingertip to his lips. My eyes focused on those lips as I grazed the tip of my lengthy fingernail along the full shape of his bottom lip. I pressed my lips together with a growing curiosity while working my nail tip between his lips. With anticipation for what I knew were probably hidden behind those lips, my lips lightly puckered. My eyes studied my actions closely and then I felt my long nail tip scrape against one piece of hidden deadly treasure. My lips softly parted within their pucker with excitement the moment my eyes watched him take my finger into his mouth. Wow, feeling that sly tongue of his mold under my finger felt positively naughty and so damned good at the same time. As he maneuvered my finger from his mouth, quite talented was his mouth, I felt the very fine tip of one of his bottom fangs cut into and along the pad of my fingertip. I hissed a little in response to the delicate sting which spread a thrilling erotic sensation over my entire body. Then he again moved my finger into the depths of his mouth. His tongue pressed firmly up against the slightly bleeding tip of my finger. Oh, hot damn, what a feeling. It was positively the most erotic moment up until that moment; more was coming I knew that for certain.

I slowly slid my blood slicked fingertip from his mouth making a slight trail of my blood down the center of his bottom lip. He moved the tip of his tongue down against that little blood slick then those lips again returned to their slanted grin. I shifted my eyes and glanced at the little cut up the pad of my pretty fingertip. I had an idea quickly pop into my dirty mind. I pressed my thumb firmly up the length of my finger urging more blood from the dainty cut then lowered my hand. I brought the fingertip down against my bottom lips reapplied a more bloody lip stain over both top and bottom then smudge it down over my chin. I kept reapplying pressure making sure the blood trail didn't run dry. Down over the curve of my chin, I bent my head back drawing a line of blood down the center of my neck. I kept the trail fresh breaking it with little thick droplets and continued drawing along the line of my collarbone. I dragged my finger from upward created the perfect trail that would lead him right to the bloody red X painted at the side of my neck.

To signal the beginning of his treasure hunt, a map drawn in blood, I tapped my fingertip against my lips. Oh, boy was I ready to be a living and breathing treasure map! I held my breath the moment he lowered and those lips were again against my blood painted lips. With his lips and tongue the blood was suckled and licked away. My eyes rolled with growing eroticism heating every inch of my body while indulging in every motion of his lips and tongue as they worked down over my chin. I bent my head back to open up his continuance along the blood trail. My lips continued with an excited grin as I took another drag from my last cigarette I will ever be able to inhale. I hummed with delight, smoke exhaled from my nose. He moved down the trail centered along my neck; those fucking lips and tongue! Oh my dear lord I felt more than just heat beginning to engulf my body. My body was responding to every damned sensation from those amazingly talented lips and tongue. He reached the center of my left collar bone as I struggled to take another lengthy drag. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the bloody trail and slicked along the length that lead to the curve of my shoulder. The damned holder felt like dead weight and pulled my arm to the floor. My lips lightly puckered and softly parted as I deeply exhaled then inhaled. His head shifted directly guiding the tip of his tongue along the final stretch of the blood trail. My body trembled with anticipation with a building orgasmic sensation. His mouth fully moved over the prominent bloody X while his tongue erased it from my heated skin. My eyes fluttered then snapped wide open. I felt that orgasmic sensation prepare to explode. Then it happened!

Oh praise the darkness! Glory is the name of Jerry Dandridge! Those merciless but heavenly fangs punctured into the side of my neck like sleek needles and with a loud crunch which pulled my bodily trigger exploding over me the most amazing orgasm I could ever have imagined! My eyes were so wide it felt as if they were gonna pop from their sockets. My lips trembled with a shaky pleasure filled moan gasped passed them. Another crunch, his bite intensified and the pain ignited a secondary explosion ripping through my body which jerked in response. It was as if I were given a second chance at having my cherry popped! If I knew this was going to end up happening I would have saved myself just for that moment! The moment my virginity was plucked couldn't even come close to what was taking over my body. Even the motion of my blood felt moving through those punctures caused the orgasmic sensation to linger from my head to my toes and intensify my bodily trembles. Fuck those Hammer film vampires and their fluffy selves! Screw those damned books proclaiming vampires were living porcelain dolls dressed like ruffled fairies from the eighteenth century! None of those fictional pricks got anything on this impressive piece of masterful work with his mouth mercilessly latched to the side of my neck!

I felt the numbness begin, creeping over me starting at the fingertips and the tip of my toes. Slowly the numbness crept up and through my limbs settling the trembles. I felt the sensation of my breaths becoming scattered along with the beating of my heart. The numbness approached my chest, coming slowly together like the gathering of crashing waves prepared to drown my life. It was strange the moment my chest was consumed by that numbness. I no longer breathed and my heartbeat became faint. My body was unable to move or feeling anything. Sadly the orgasmic sensations died. And I no longer felt his mouth or the suckling of my blood. Then it was over…

There was a shitload of clocks were going off as if against my head. I woke so damned abruptly I smacked my head against the coffin lid which prompted, "Fucking owe?" Okay, I was inside a coffin, that was a given, I knew that was part of the deal. Sure I understood it was probably something I had to get used to. I literally shoved the damned lid open and sat up with the heel of my hand pressed against my forehead. The pain thankfully lasted a mere minute then I finally open my eyes then looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Well, it had to be obvious that I was in his basement; there was a coffin beside me. I stared at the dark wood coffin intricately designed with this unique rippling effect about the lid. I heard clearly the sound of the coffin's hinges and watched the lid begin to rise. From inside the coffin I heard a distinct yawn. I just sat there staring. Maybe everything that happened hadn't hit me yet or I was just so damned anxious to see him with my new vampire eyeballs. I didn't even need to blink while staring. I listened with keen hearing as he climbed out of the coffin, his shoes scraped against the concrete floor. The lid was finally lowered and right then my lips curved into a grin. "Good evening," I listened and watched his lips sing. His voice sounded even better with my new keen hearing. He was tastier looking within my new detailed vision. I released an amused laugh, "Sure is."

My eyes kept close watch as he stepped around his coffin and approached me. My head slowly lifted as he grew closer. His hands tucked into his pants pockets while he stood there smiling down at me while I was in complete awe of everything, especially him. "Tonight's your new beginning." He spoke with that smooth as silk tone; I was enraptured by every motion of his mouth, "Are you ready?" Um, duh!

"Boy am I ever." I really had not a clue what to expect but I always went with the flow and went wherever it guided me. He reached his hand to me and my eyes slowly drifted from his mouth down to that hand. I remember what those hands did the night before. Yep, I would now spend an eternity remembering every fucking detail of that night. I slipped my hand into his; damn his skin felt like that of a newborn's; so soft I was already imagining how they would now feel against my ass. He assisted me out of the coffin; something I had to perfect on my own. I didn't even notice that I was naked with just the garter belt and dangling garters around my waist; I really didn't give a shit. He led me forward through the unfamiliar basement; I was amazed by all the different smells that normally I wouldn't even notice. I could smell the faint scent of mold mingled with a spice of lingering dust and I could even catch a hint of the unique age of the items set about the many shelves. I was practically hypnotized by each different scent. This was the shit.

He led me up the wooden basement steps then out onto the main floor. The lights were on which seemed almost too bright for my eyes. I blinked adjusting my eyes to the glare. Once adjusted I got to take a more detailed look at all his collectables and antiques while he held my hand and guided me through the doorways and down hallways. "First we feed." He announced; well, that was going to be an adventure. I was curious and nervous about the whole feeding bit. So many deaths I've researched; the many lives of young women were taken for satisfying an immortal's need for blood. Well, I never got too intimate with researching those women; I never went into the depths of their pasts only focused on their current lives when they were menu items. Was I gonna be able to be a successful hunter? Could I truly be ruthless enough to separate people's lives and see them as prey? I guessed I was about to find out exactly how big my new vampire balls were.

He led me to that curved staircase I first saw him; oh what a sweet memory of his grace that I prayed to harness about myself. From nowhere that guy Billy Cole came trotting by, "I'll be back." He stated and continued by as if I weren't even there.

"Hiya, Billy!" I shouted with a little chirp which caused him to pause then just continue for the front door. "Rude," I mumbled then Mr. Dandridge tugged me towards the stairs. "He doesn't like me, does he?" I asked as we moved up the stairs, "Is he gay?" I had to ask which caused Jerry to stop halfway up the stairs. I stood there staring at his fabulous backside; my eyes couldn't help but take in the fineness of his superb rear which was even grander with that new vision. "Actually," I heard him speak, not looking back, his voice sounded a bit stumped, "I don't know. I never really thought about it." He again tugged me and we continued up the stairs.

I was led by the hand to a different part of the second floor and into a room where I discovered my clothing neatly folded and laid out on the foot of a bed. "Get dressed," he said then announced, "I need to change; I will be back shortly and help yourself to some fruit." I frowned, fruit? We can eat fruit? What were we, fruit bats? I turned to ask but he was already out the door. I felt almost normal. Sure I saw things differently. I could smell things no ordinary person could smell but in ways I felt the same. I wondered if that's how he felt. With a shrug I did as he said and proceeded to do the tedious process of molding my body into my signature pin-up shape. It was always a task putting on those layers of bodily perfecting garments. Sure my body was perfect all natural but to enhance my natural shape I used a corset and body hugging clothing. But as I dressed for the first time as a vampire I couldn't help but indulge in each sensation of each different type of material I covered my body with. The satin lining of the corset felt positively heavenly against my skin. Every inch of my body was more sensitive to the touch and feel of things. Lace tickled. Silk felt barely there. And the cashmere shrug was the best; my fingers couldn't stop indulging in the almost soft furriness of the expensive material.

I turned in a complete circle about the room noticing no mirrors then it dawned on me. How the hell was I gonna confirm I looked perfect? Vampires didn't have reflections! "Damn it," I whined a little. How was I going to do my makeup without a damned reflection? Damn, I never really thought about any of that. How did he know when he looked positively perfect? I couldn't imagine Billy having a good eye for what looks good or not. I planted my hands on my hips trying to figure this new puzzle. The door came open and he entered looking perfect. I sorts of huffed and he immediately caught my frustration. "What's wrong?" he asked stepping into the room and moving across the floor dressed positively perfect head to toe. I flung my hands up scanning him from top to bottom. He wore a navy blue sweater, black trousers with a pressed pleat down the front of the legs, a pair of black patent leather shoes, and, damn him, his hair was without a single ebony strand out of place. "How do you do it?" I asked him as he now stood directly in front of me, "You're perfect." I again whined.

He gave a little laugh with a slight pucker to his charming smile, "If you knew how long it took me to get a hang of looking like this," he stated, "You probably would have second thoughts. But it does help, in the beginning, to have someone there to assist you." He stepped passed me, I turned following him, then watched him grab my clutch and removed the comb. He returned to me, stepped behind me and proceeded to do the sweetest gesture ever, combing the length of my hair.

"So, Billy assists you?" I asked, really couldn't imagine Billy be much help beside physical labor.

"When needed," he said as I stood there enjoying the feeling of his hand pressing down the length of my hair as he guided the comb through it, "What my goal for you, Vivian, is that you will be your own vampire. I have no intensions having you as my servant. You have the potential to be a master vampire; actually a mistress vampire. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens. I am confident you will be one of my success stories." He continued to slowly work that comb through the thickness of my hair; on occasion I felt his hand slide down against the top round of my rear which I loved. "Now, there is plenty that I have to explain to you." He announced, "I know you probably know the basics since you're an expert." I heard a bit of sarcasm in his tone which I thought was charming, "You cannot go out in the day; you'll die. Stay away from holy water; it could potentially kill you. Crosses only have effect if the individual holding it has true and pure faith. Garlic is used in effort to ward us off but can't cause too much damage if consumed or pressed against our skin. Stakes through the heart, wooden or any type of metal, they will kill us but if they are removed we survive. As for beheading, we die; the brain is severed from the heart." His hands gripped my shoulders then he guided me around to face him, "There are rules to follow. A vampire cannot enter a person's home unless invited by the rightful owner. We must sleep in coffins lined with the dirt from our homeland; yours is the great United States which you can take from anywhere. We do not turn others unless they are worthy that is why those we feed on are prevented from turning by severing the head from the body." I knew that; I knew pretty much all of that.

His hands tenderly moved down to my elbows, "As for feeding," he announced the next bit of important information, "A vampire must feet every evening; it's a necessity. A vampire who doesn't feed every night weakens and can fall victim to anyone who's suspicious. You can feed in any way you feel is right for you. You can seduce or you can simply take them. It all depends on your taste. For example, I prefer the seductive approach which wills them to freely give to me. You will discover your own technique which I'm sure will come to probably tonight." I had a few curious questions of my own. "Now, before you're let out on your own you will the opportunity to end any loose ends from your mortal life. In time you will have separate yourself from that life and make another less public and noticeable. You'll have to make that separation happen the moment you believe someone has taken any notice what you are. Your instincts will let you know this." He slid his hand back up to my shoulders, "And you must choose a day watcher, that's Billy's title. They aren't vampires but they are immortal and will be devoted only and solely to you. They do whatever it is you tell them, without question. And during the day, while you sleep, they will protect your home and you from anything or anyone. Choose this person wisely because they will be with for all eternity and you don't want someone you can't tolerate living with you for that long. Is there anything you wish to ask me?" he finally gave the cue for a little Q & A.

"What about me and you?" I asked; it was an important question for me.

"How do you mean?" he asked for more specifics.

"Once I'm on my own," I was uncertain what his answer was going to be which made me nervous, "We don't see each other again?"

His lips smiled, "That is entirely up to you." Did he think I wouldn't want to see him again?

"Well then in that case," I puckered my lips, "I'm seeing you every damned time we cross paths." Booty call! That's what I imagined; we were on the verge of becoming a couple of vampire fuck buddies.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing one another again." He held his smile.

"So, I'm curious," my head lowered at the chin and I peered up at him with my big blues, "Do vampires," I paused, correction, "Do we still get horny?" He practically choked on his laugh. "Hey, I need to know everything; I'm in for a long, long journey." I stated as he cleared his throat.

"I assumed last night would have answered that question." he stated trying to hold back another laugh.

"Yeah, but is horniness something that happens once in a while or is it pretty much the same as when you were alive?" I smiled though I was trying to be serious, "In my case it was pretty much all the fucking time. Yet, last night was the first time I experienced true satisfaction." I nodded, agreed with the truth of that statement. "I mean, say if I find my dinner attractive and I get that urge, can I fuck him then suck him afterwards?" If he could blush he probably would have.

"Like I said," he desperately tried to hold back his laugh, "It's all up to you. If feel the need to get your sexual kicks before the actual kill, go for it."

Oh, I was only tapping the nail on the head. "Okay," I smirked, curious about something about him and last night, "Tell me, Mr. Dandridge, how satisfied were you last night?" I watched his eyes grow a bit wide, "I mean if you weren't, you must understand I will not stand for it."

He again cleared his throat, "I have never in all my time on this Earth met anyone remotely like you, Vivian." He tapped the tip of my nose with the comb, "But I do admire your determination."

"That doesn't answer my question, Mr. Dandridge." I pushed back my smile and planted my hands on my hips.

His eyes developed that little naughty glimmer, "Satisfied?" he spoke with a cunning tone then his hands left my shoulders and grabbed the sides of my face, "In every meaning of the word." He practically purred then I was rewarded with those lips against mine. Wow, it felt so much different now that we were both the same breed; the best kind of different. It was the type of different that gave you the ability to feel and taste every damned tiny detail that would be involved with a kiss. His pulled his lips back and I had a huge smile across my lips.

I opened my eyes and looked into his, "Just a warning," I said with that sultry tone, "I'm determined to create even more meanings for that word."

"Really?" he seemed to like the sound of that challenge.

"Oh, Mr. Dandridge," I chirped his name, "For real."

It was nearing dinner time. I finally knew the meaning of what they call the hunger, the need to feed. I stung inside me like that of a vicious cat shredding at my innards with fine feline claws that left behind painful stings. I paced the floor slightly hunched with my nails dragging against my abdomen; an internal itch that you can't reach and ease. Having patience for the delivery was difficult to cling to with each growing minute; that internal pawing almost maddening. My Mary Jane's began to stomp against the hardwood floor, the spikes created fine nicks in the rich varnished wood. Each turn my jaw clenched tighter and with each increasing clench I felt those signature fangs sprout. I could even feel the change in my eyes. I could feel everything that transformed from normal into vampire. I felt my fingers extend including the length of my nails that persistently dragged against the material of my halter. My feet stopped the moment I heard the front door open.

My body spun; there was an amazing aroma drifting into my direction. I never smelled anything like it. My eyes fluttered as I licked the tip of my tongue across the grown tips of my fangs. I felt my mouth salivate with anticipation of the first taste. Was I going to be able to control myself? Could I compose myself like he did? Would I fail to impress him? I had to get a grip! I forced my hands away from my abdomen while closing my eyes with focus. If I could breathe I could have done those stupid deep breathing exercises Paul always yakked about but nope, I couldn't. I gathered my thoughts. I straightened my posture and forced my body to relax pushing away the tension throughout my every muscle. You have to patient as a vampire. You can't just go out into the world and rip apart the first person you see. You gotta be strategic and composed. It's all about the way you handle yourself. I wanted to be like him and that meant control. He controlled himself last night; there was no simple sucking, plenty of complicated fucking first. I felt the changes; those distorted features were fading under my control. I felt my fingernails retract along with the fingertips and my fangs retracted as well. I really believed I could do it.

I heard voices and slowly I opened my eyes. I looked about the bedroom and decided to take a seat on the foot of the bed. I have to assume the position, a different one, but you always have to have a unique position; another motto. I straightened by back once seated and crossed my legs like a proper lady. I leaned back against my hands making sure my tits were prominent. I had not a clue if dinner was male or female. I guess it didn't make a difference as long as they were alive and kicking and ripe for the picking. The voice grew louder which meant they were closer. My eyes focused widely on the door; in my ears I heard two sets of footsteps. My keen sense of smell could decipher between Mr. Dandridge and who was a female. Are we dining together? I asked myself. Well, that would be an interesting first time. I felt the motion of my leg begin to slowly kick up and down, an unconscious tick of anticipation. I heard the doorknob begin to twist and my lips slowly began their soft pucker. My eyes held firm their deep stare on the wood door; I believe I didn't even blink as they were wide. The door finally came open with his lovely hand on the knob and as the deceptive gentleman he was, the young dinner item was allowed to enter first.

Such a young thing, nineteen at the most. It became obvious that he preferred the youthful for dinner but it was also very obvious he preferred for his other pleasurable needs something like me; perfectly aged and always vintage. He stepped into the room then moved backwards closing the door and the moment the door closed his eyes quickly became filled with his intuitive nature. I sat there with a little curve to my pucker with my eyes studying the very rare piece of meat looking all innocent and sweet though she was a high classed whore for hire. Her hair was a natural light brown and with my new sight it didn't look too boring as it was cropped neatly into a bob. I could smell her youth which seemed almost luminous throughout her pretty pink flesh. She had a petite frame; bony compared to my lustrous curves. Perky breast less than a handful with taught little nipples pressing against the silk material of her sickeningly bright pink dress that rested high up her stick thighs. She stood there with her hands in front of her holding a gaudy sequin pink purse. Her wrinkle free brown eyes shifted my direction and formed a sweet smile that matched the smile across her lightly pinked rose petal mouth. My lips instinctively formed a mocking sweet smile.

"Hi," that little thing sang shyly, her cheeks blushed.

Mr. Dandridge left the door and stepped beside the practically a girl then brought an arm over her shoulders. "Vivian, Laura is a huge fan." His voice chimed like a deadly melody.

"Oh, really," I pleasantly sang then rose up off the foot of the bed, "That is so sweet." I planted one hand on a hip and moved Mary Jane over Mary Jane giving that sexy sway. My big blues stared into her admiring eyes. It was amazing the expression in her eyes, she was practically in love. "So, you're a fan of In the Hands of a Vampire?" I asked; why not get my ego stroked at the same time as preparing to feast on the little thing.

"Oh, yes," she prettily sang with that eager tone, "I've being reading your stuff for a long time." A long time? She was possible a year older than my career with Moonlight News. She then rushed digging into her purse pulling out a wadded piece of paper and uncapped ink pen; quickly she smoothed out the paper then nervously offered them to me. "Can I have your autograph, Miss Addams?" she sweetly asked.

One last request. I batted my eyes then graciously took the paper and pen. "Here, use me." She happily turned around and offered her back as a table. I pressed the paper to her back proceeded to write my autograph along with a little something extra. Once I finished she eagerly spun around and took both the pen and paper. Her eyes gleamed with excitement reading my signature and extra something then she read it aloud, "You're in the Hands of a Vampire, eternally yours Vivian Addams." She smiled wide and crammed her final biggest achievement into her purse, "Oh, thank you, so much, Miss Addams."

"No, thank you!" I sang back to her bringing my hand against the side of her heated pretty face, "You've made my evening and, please, call me Vivian."

"Oh, okay, Vivian," she practically giggled my name. I glanced behind at her Mr. Dandridge who had a nice smile spread across his killer lips. Sly, dog, had to deliver dinner in the form of one of my adoring fans. I gave him a wink then reached down snatching the young thing's hand. "Come, sit with me." I said but basically jerked her by the hand then led her to the foot of the bed. I sat down, again crossed my legs while leaning to the side then pulled her down seated beside me. "So, Laura is it?" I asked and watched her quickly nod, "You are positively adorable." I placed my hand along the curve of my thigh and watched her cheeks explode with color, "And you blush adorably too." I reached and pinched her cheek between my fingers as if admiring a child, "I could positively eat you you're so damned cute." She giggled with bashfulness which made me want to puke. I looked over at Mr. Dandridge who stood where we left him; his arms cross over his chest. "Tell me you don't find her adorable and deliciously cute." I had to bring him into it.

"Oh, she most definitely looks delicious." Mr. Dandridge agreed so cunningly.

I leaned closer to the young thing and gathered up her radiated scent. "Hmm," I hummed, "Oh, she smells just as delicious too." I was having a fucking blast. I outstretched my arm listening to her continue her bashful giggles and twirled my wrist waving Mr. Dandridge to join us. "Come here and smell her positively deliciousness." I wanted him really involved. I watched his lips do a slight suspicious pucker with the corners gently curved. "Mr. Dandridge," I chirped his name then turned my outreached hand palm up and slowly curled by index finger beckoning him which pleasantly stretched his pucker into that cunning grin, "You know you want to." That was the most fun I have ever had; well, with exception to the fine piece of work moving towards the bed. I continued to twirl my wrist as if it were urgent for him to park his cute ass on the bed. I reached around little bitty Laura and patted against the cushion of the bed behind her, "Park it right here, Mr. Dandridge." I swear it looked as if he were gonna crack into a fit of laughter. I have always had a talent for performing and gave it my all. That game was one my brilliance was especially made to play and I enjoyed every second of it.

Again I leaned close to the youth; she did smell delicious, and then I brought my hand to the side of her face feeling the heat burn against my sensitive skin. I inched my face to the side of hers; her breathing had intensified which heightened her irresistible aroma. I slowly turned my head dragging my lips ever so lightly across her soft and blushing cheek; the heat tingled against my lips. I lifted my other hand and traced my nail tips lightly along the smooth shape of her youthful jaw line. She sweetly sighed, obviously intoxicated by my smooth wiles. So, this is what it felt like having so much power; capable of bending wills with the simplicity of touch and words. With my left hand I guided her little head in the direction of my grazing lips. My eyes snapped open and looked to Mr. Dandridge whose expression was intense with intrigue. I felt my lips curve into that puckered but cunning grin while my eyes focused on him. Mr. Dandridge was going to see how quick of a learner I really was and probably enjoy every minute witnessing my speedy entrance into his cunning universe.

"I wonder if you taste just as delicious." I sang with my sultry tone and not once my eyes deviated from him. I licked my lips in preparation to taste this girl's sweetness. And, not for the first time, I kissed a girl. Oh I've kissed girls before; in high school, college, and a few of the newbie newsies from the paper. So, there was nothing new the moment I pressed my lips against little Laura's but there was a difference because I felt a heat I never felt, tasted flavors I never tasted, and the whole while my eyes were aimed into his. Another erotic moment I would later write down as one of the greatest moments in my life. Her pretty little petal mouth felt so soft and so damned hot. I could immediately pick up that she had never kissed a girl let alone a woman such as me. I was making this little petite critter's fantasies come true. And what was even better was the intensely focused expression etched all over Mr. Dandridge's gorgeous face.

My eyes refused to leave his as I worked the magic of my lips against Laura's. My right hands slid down from her face and glided down the curve of her pretty neck. I could feel the rapid pulse of each of her blood pumping heartbeats against the pads of my fingertips as they trailed along the surface above the jugular. At the gentle curve of her shoulder I turned up hand palm up and again curled my index finger; time for Mr. Dandridge to get even more involved. I watched his lips again form into that sinisterly beautiful grin. My hand turned and pressed down against her shoulder as my eyes watched closely as he got a little closer. Those manicured fingertips lifted and molded around both sides of her neck then intricately glided down to the back zipper of her pink dress. I continued tasting her heated lips keeping close watch of him and his every action and expression. I listened to the prominent sound of the zipper moving down the length of her back. My hand at her shoulder tucked my thumb under the wide shoulder strap and slowly I guided the strap over the slope of her shoulder as his hands again slid back up to the sides of her neck. Her pretty pink neck and blushing skin were exposed and vulnerable.

My hand continued down the length of her arm, indulging in the tingling heated sensations her delicate flesh graced against my fingertips. My lips perked a smile feeling his hands move over my right that still rested against the side of her face. I cupped my hand over hers and slowly lifted it up from her half exposed thigh. His hand move over mine and weaved his fingers into the short lengths of her mousy brown hair. I maneuvered my hand lightly grasping around the front of her throat then slowly guided her back parting our lips. She looked positively intoxicated, caught up in the erotic rapture of both our touches. I brought her hand cupping the side of my face; so much heat and it felt wondrous against my skin. My head slightly turned brushing my lips against her palm; she sighed, so naïve and easily conned into submission. I pouted my lips, felt the fangs press inside my mouth, and delicately I pressed a tender kiss against her palm then another at the heel of her hand. Oh, I could feel the rapid pulse within her dainty wrist and practically heard like a sweet rhythmic drum in my head.

She was now leaned back against Mr. Dandridge as he continued massaging his fingers so soothingly within the tussle of her mousy hair. His eyes scanned over the lovely curve of her exposed neck as if searching for that invisible X. His dragged his fingertips up the length of her neck then combed her hair back. His memorized the target then shifted directly to mine. The moment I waited for was about to happen; I read it in what was the glory within his dark brown eyes. I had to watch him make his move before I made mine. His head slowly bent back building my anticipation. Then he parted those kissable lips which pulled back unveiling his remarkably white fangs. My eyes grew wide with heightening anticipation then watched the crowning moment of his slick and torturously slow motion with those fangs prepared to sink into her sweet little pink flesh. My lips puckered, the fangs pressed firmer inside my mouth. His mouth was slowly delivered down to her neck; my lips swiftly parted exposing my own set of fangs. A tantalizing melody was created the moment his fangs crunched down onto the side of her neck; she gasped loudly in response to the erotic pain that I knew very well. My turn.

Without any further hesitation I crunched my fangs into her dainty wrist and felt her make a quick jerk against the quick pain. I held her hand firm in my grasp; felt her begin to tremble as her blood was consumed rhythmically through two different exits. The taste of her blood struck my every taste bud, almost made my jaw sting against its bitter sweetness mingled with that unique metallic saltiness. It immediately soothed the nagging itching inside my body; the rabid feline consoled for the evening by the life blood of another. The sound of her blood suckling into my mouth drowned out any of her weakening gasps. She no longer jerked against my grip and her trembles faded along with the sweet beat of her failing heart. With instinct, I pulled back the moment I tasted the final thin flow move passed my fangs. I gasped, that was almost as good as sex. I licked my lips tasting the remnants of her blood and gradually they softly puckered with my satisfied grin mingled across their full shape. My eyes shifted behind their closed lids then batted open aimed directly at Mr. Dandridge.

Mr. Dandridge practically glowed having his fill of the disgustingly sweet Laura who now was another prey notched on his lengthy and growing roster of victims; my first. My hand opened and released her lifeless hand; her limp arm dropped like literal dead weight. I didn't know about him but what we just did together was the biggest turn on ever. With naughty arousal, I reached and snatched the dead girl by the neck then jerked her to the side; her body hit the floor with a minimal thud. My hand then snatched him by the collar of his sweater in a similar manner to the previous night but with even more aggression since my aggressive nature was heightened being one of the spectacular undead. He should have seen it coming the moment my eyes opened. Like a sexually run freight train at high speed, I jerked him with such passion he was slammed back against the bed and was on him in a blink of my blue eyes. But the damned door came open as if Billy Cole knew I was about to ravage his master. My head jerked, I felt my eyes change and they glared their supernatural vampire color at the idiot.

Billy froze instantly upon catching me straddling his master. His face slowly turned into a grimace of disgust. What the hell was this guy's issue? He shook his head and simply strode his way across the room towards the bed. Seriously, didn't he get the fucking hint in my glaring eyes that I didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of satisfying my sexual hunger for his gorgeous master? My eyes followed this moron as I sat straight keeping Mr. Dandridge locked between my thighs; the pencil skirt snuggly hiked up to the highest point of my thighs. He was on a mission, ignored my very presence which annoyed the shit out of me and my overly stroked ego. I watched him silently gather our leftovers off the floor directly at the foot of the bed where his master's legs draped over. He effortlessly flung the corpse over his shoulder and turned for the door. He was like a robot; cleaning up after his master without questioning anything he just barged into. "Hey, Billy," I chirped with a hiss in my tone. The tool paused but didn't look back. "What the hell are you anyways?" I asked loudly with humor in my tone, "Besides the obvious, the house boy." I knew I just kicked him in the metaphorical balls. My lips puckered coyly as I watched him slowly turn his head and peer back at me over his broad shoulder. "Well," I planted my hands on my hips while Mr. Dandridge had his hands firmly planted on my half exposed ass.

Billy stood there practically without any type of emotion then I actually witnessed his wheels begin to turn. He actually had to think about it. His brows furrowed with self questioning. Did he not even know the answer to the question? Then he again grimaced, annoyed by my very blatant presence in his once peaceful master and slave world. "Hell if I know." He said then marched out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I belted out a loud laugh. It was surely amusing that it seemed not a single individual could explain the nature of Billy Cole's being. I looked down at Mr. Dandridge. "He's warming up to me I think." I said with sarcasm, the guy loathed me. I brought my hands forward and pressed them down against his chest. I leaned down pressing my tits against his chest as my hands slid gripping over his shoulder moving my face just inches above his. "Tell me what color my eyes are." I asked knowing they had transformed because of all the excitement of my first feeding. I watched his eyes study mine.

His lips formed a pleased smile, "A stunningly piercing and almost silver shade of pale blue with a spark of crimson breaking up that metallic blue."

"Okay," I pushed up getting a good answer then removed the shrug, "Now where was I?" The shrug was tossed behind me then I continued right where we were rudely interrupted; ravishing Mr. Dandridge.

_ (Author)_

_ What the hell is Billy Cole? I think that's an ongoing theme here! LOL Makes hubby laugh every time he hears the question. Hope you got a laugh out of it too! Just to let you know there is going to be one more installment for Vivian Addams. I just can't get enough of this bitch and in ways Mr. Dandridge can't neither! Well, I really don't think he has a choice in the matter. He created a monster! _

_ Oh, I am going to attempt to create me a deviant art account so I can post all the cover pages and artwork I've done for all the stories I've published and so y'all can get a visual of the characters I'm creating. Also, some much needed eyes full of Jerry Dandridge!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~ _


	3. Vivian Addams Part 3

Stories of Fright Night's Past

In the Hands of a Vampire

The Vivian Addams Story Part Three

Lunacy

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_ Well, here is the third and final part to this interesting tidbit. I hope I've made y'all proud and maybe y'all have grown to love Vivian fucking Addams and might just want to see this sassy and gorgeous creature brought into the Fright Night Series…Oh, yeah, I actually got emotional with this one…_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

You would be amazed how easy it seemed for me to transition into the world of vampires. I swear, it was meant to be! Vivian fucking Addams was meant for the vampire lifestyle! I had no problem getting the hang of everything. There was not a single issue me becoming a freestyle vampire; my own vampire. Mr. Dandridge was an excellent instructor, patient and always great to look at. He guided me through all the steps and step by step my newfound vampire ego was heightened. I became an expert when it was feeding time. I knew how to work my vampire magic and each and every time was a success. I was delivered my own meals and on occasion Mr. Dandridge and I would share which typically ended with him on his back and me devouring every drop of his sexual energy. He stayed long enough to help nudge me into the right direction of my new life and the entire time his little house pet grumbled under his breath obviously hating my very presence which only provoked me to torment him with questions of his sexuality and what the hell he was. The time came where I had to choose my own personal slave which came almost too easily.

I always adored Paul Morris and his meek demeanor charmed me to pat his head and say goose. The whole process to create my personal house pet slash guard dog was somewhat simple. I gave my sweet little Pauly minimal dose of my blood and without the actual gift giving bite he was transformed into an obedient servant who I simply wanted to pinch his cheeks every time he smiled at me. Both Pauly and I turned in our resignations thrown onto Larry's cluttered desk which practically devastated him and his Moonlight News. His two top journalists gone and the paper eventually went bust. How was I going to afford my lifestyle now that I was unemployed? That was easy too; to start off I was a smart mortal woman who pinched and saved as many pennies as possible having lived in same rent controlled apartment for eighteen years. My savings had built up a good amount of funds to make my new life comfortable. Mr. Dandridge gave the advice that I needed to invest in a lucrative businesses as a silent share holder which will help covering my ass as a vampire. He invested money in remodeling and renovating houses which he turns in a good profit. The vampire wasn't just gorgeous he was also a genius when it came to finances. So, I did as advised and began my investment in a local company that bought and sold enormous industrial and business properties. In no time the money flowed.

The apartment was sold and purchased farm property outside of town which became my personal landfill for my victims. It was best to begin that way, make the people disappear completely and be added to the missing person's list at the station. Speaking of the station; I had to say goodbye to Sergeant Riley who became Detective Riley and was assigned the case of the murdered call-girls. The papers stated that the new Detective Riley was getting close to solving the case which was leading him directly into Mr. Dandridge's direction. So, to thank my creator for his generosity and show my devotion to him and our kind; I took Riley up on that date. I wasn't too shaken up about having to remove Riley from the equation. Actually I had a pretty darn good time seducing him like he always wanted then took him up on his request for a drink. I drank and drank until he was all gone then he simply vanished from the world buried in one of the makeshift graves on my farmland property. Bye-bye my badge wielding resource; he became a whole other resource for me.

So, before Mr. Dandridge left me on my own, he assisted me in picking out a snazzy coffin that expressed my unique style and taste. You'd be surprised how easily one can purchase a coffin from any of the local funeral homes. All that had to be said was I preparing ahead of time for my death and so my beautiful coffin was delivered to my new upper class studio apartment. It was smooth and sleek. A rich and sleekly polished mahogany with polished brass hinges and lined with the finest red silk. There was plenty homeland dirt and so it was used to line the bottom of my coffin which always made the sleep of the undead easier. I was sort of bummed the day Mr. Dandridge and I had to go our separate ways. But I made a promise that when our paths crossed we would have our own version of a vampire booty call slash hookup. He came within fifty miles of my radius I would hone on him in an instant and, bam, the walls of his latest abode would be shaken by the unnatural forces of our whirlwind natures. I loved him; I wasn't in love with him. We loved one another in our own unique and fucked up way. I loved him because he was my creator. Don't get it wrong, I didn't love him like a father; that's fucking sick. No, I loved him because he basically was me and I loved myself and so I loved him. We were so similar that an actual relationship of any true kind wouldn't be logical. There wasn't room for both of our egos to survive centuries beside one another. We simply stroked one another's egos long and hard for a single night and again went our separate ways; obviously with satisfied smiles on our smug faces.

Where is this leading? Well, it's leading to something I would call tragic.

The final hurrah!

The last booty call!

Three years passed, it was 1985 and the 80s were booming with colorful life in the center of that decade. Pauly and I were heading out of town for an important investment in some serious lucrative businesses planning to be built up around a growing city and we on the lead without hesitation. Now, as one of my mottos you might remember, mix business with pleasure. It was nearly a year since the last time I saw my gorgeous maker and having waited so damned long my sex was on overload. Sure I did a little fucking and sucking here and there but none of those mortal menu items even remotely satisfied my craving for a heated, passionate, and rough romp. There was only one who could truly handle this piece of feisty ass and that was Mr. Jerry Dandridge and once again I was prepared to make that much needed and desired booty call. It just so happened that my sweet piece of immortal meat had moved into the little sleepy town that was about to be taken over by outwardly and upwardly rising structures.

And so my little Pauly made the arrangements for our visit to this town which usually entailed securing a temporary residence where my coffin could be delivered discretely. My temporary humble abode was located on the opposite side of town and acquired for only the week while we took care of business. I made certain that all my needs were met which included a lineup of sweet eats that could appease my delicate pallet; now I understood why Mr. Dandridge suggested fruit because it was a way to cleanse the pallet before the next tasty treat was consumed. My preference was the sweetness of strawberries which were a symbol of my love for devouring all things sweet and juicy. My taste varied from night to night. The chosen prey had to be younger than me, made them tastier and one night I might want a youthful female and the next a baby faced male. It just all depends what I was craving. Yet, the one thing I was truly craving was that fine assed Mr. Dandridge who I anticipated licking from head to toe. My mind always flashed back to those many moments we rocked our worlds; especially the very night he took me out of one world and delivered me into another. That night would always play part in my cravings for his glorious body.

I planned on a surprise visit to my devilish booty call. Apparently in Pauly's research, Mr. Dandridge had purchased a three story run down house on suburban Oak Street and was just moving into his new fixer upper. What an excellent house warming present I would be! Nothing like breaking in the house before his shit was even unpacked! I've helped break in a few of his houses by simply popping out of nowhere and pouncing like a lioness in heat wanting nothing more than ravage the king of the immortal jungle. Most of the time he never knew what to expect when he discovered me assuming the position on his front doorstep. Yet, he could always predict that he would be pleasantly surprised and totally satisfied once the romp was over and done with. So, I prepared for the pounce in the way I always had; it became a type of ritualistic process when preparing for the booty call.

Promptly at six I woke to the chime of my own personal collection of vintage clocks, mainly selected by their decade of the time of pin-ups. I'd bathe with Pauly at my side soaping me up with the sweet and light floral scent of orange blossoms. Pauly become my style assistant, more than I could say for Mr. Dandridge and his labor worker Billy Cole. Oh, I imagined the look on Billy's face the moment he saw that I've come back; I loved tormenting the shit outta whatever he was. I recently acquired a stunning new wardrobe of bought vintage clothing, from the body hugging dress down to the panties. The night before the entire outfit was laid out and ready to enhancing my already elaborate beauty ten times. Pauly assisted me getting dressed; making sure the entire red ensemble being warn beneath the chosen dress was perfectly fitting. Over the red undergarments a lovely femme fatale black dress was firmly painted snuggly over my every prominent curve. And of course, on my feet were the sexiest pair of peep toe Mary Jane's made of the finest black suede. Pauly painted my lengthy nails with my signature cherry red and proceeded to help apply the perfect amount of beauty enhancing makeup ending with styling my glorious main of pure black hair into a crown pin-up twist allowing the ass length of my hair to fall long down my back.

Before leaving I took a moment to satisfy that first hunger. I barely played with this one because I had to have all my energy focused on the events ahead. After feeding, a perky little blonde around twenty, Pauly escorted me to the vintage and sleek 1940s Mercedes. I always had my little Pauly dressed similar to my style, the chosen decade of the 40s. I would never allow him to walk around all shabby like a certain other vampire's house boy. Once we were on the road the anticipation for my unexpected visit grew and grew. My lips held their soft pucker as I watched the darkened street after darkened street pass by. We made a quick stop where Pauly went and purchased a single crimson rose which I always presented to my creator and lover; another little ritualistic tradition. Once the long step rose was obtained we continued on our way towards a night of my pleasures. My approach was always the same; Pauly parked the car outside the said neighborhood and I would stroll the rest of the way. It was a type of nod to the night Mr. Dandridge and I began our friendship.

Pauly parked the car, stepped around and opened the door for me as he always did. With his assistance I stepped out of the car looking positively breathtaking. He sweetly draped my fur stole over my shoulders which enhanced by devotion to the 40s inspired fashion. In tradition I gave him a cherry red lip stain on his cheek then he would chime wishing me many pleasantries and to speak a fond hello to Mr. Dandridge. This time I didn't have to worry about being left without a ride; nothing would keep Pauly from waiting for my return. I gave him a little finger wave then proceeded on the journey into my lover's little suburban world. Mary Jane over Mary Jane I strolled along the cracked sidewalk with the long stemmed rose tucked between the fingers of my left hand while in the other was a cigarette holder with a cig already tucked in the end. I always waited until I was on the front doorstep before lighting the cig; always one for grand entrances into a night filled with erotic and undeniable pleasures that no mere mortal could comprehend let alone handle.

I moved along the sidewalk of Oak Street. It was that typical suburban hell I loathed. Cute houses with adorable white picket fences and vomit inducing lawn ornaments. I knew what I was looking for; besides know the address I also knew what the house would look like. Every house began as a neglected beast of a structure and eventually by the time it was ready to sell it was restored to its original glory. I scanned the house numbers, my lips again puckered with heightening anticipation, I was nearing my lover's new dwelling; I could practically smell and feel him. I kept my stroll sexual and stunning; at one point a man arrived home after a long days work and practically fell into his trashcans because of my overwhelming presence. Having my ego again stroked, I rewarded this man with a simple blown kiss then proceeded on my focused trek towards grandeur. I moved beneath the light of the lampposts, thankfully I wore my signature black sunglasses with the outward points to block the nauseating warm glow of each light. I wear my sunglasses at night; gave me that mysterious quality that no mortal could resist and the moment I unveiling my lovely blues they were done for.

I halt, there it was, an ominous looking three story house nestled between two prim and proper suburban hell houses. My soft pucker was enhanced by the lift of the corners. I reached and guiding the sunglasses down to the tip of my nose so I could take a good look at 99 Oak. I pressed my lips together refreshing their cherry red slickness then one Mary Jane followed by the other, I made my approach. I stepped before that looming structure, so similar to the one he owned when we first met. Good times, yes, wonderful times. I removed my sunglasses and tucked them into my petite black clutch with a silver chain then dug out my silver vintage flip lighter. I tucked that naughty holder between my lips then lit the cig. I couldn't inhale but I could suck; I was an expert at sucking. I moved onto the short walkway. If I had a heart beat it would have been racing. And if I could breathe, every breath would be filled with deep excitement. I could almost image his devilishly handsome face; anxious to again peer into those dark brown large eyes of his. I felt on the verge of orgasmic anticipation just imaging those full lips perked into that sinister slanted grin. Up onto the porch my images carried me.

My leather gloved hand folded into a fist; I took one final moment to maintain my composer then I rapped my fist against the glass of one of the front doors. I did my turn, aiming my back to the doors and cocked my hip assuming the position. I sucked smoke filling my mouth and held it waiting for the moment one of the doors came open. I heard someone approach from inside. I pressed my eager thighs together beneath the dress's tight fitted pencil skirt. I heard the door knob turn which signals for my head to turn so I could peer over my shoulder. I watched the lace curtain over the window part and to my god damned disappointment it was Mr. Dandridge's moron. I dropped my cocked pose and turned around. Every damned time he ruined my grand entrance. Why did I humiliate myself like that? I narrowed my eyes at him; his eyes beamed with pleasure that he managed to fuck me up again! "Open the door, you shit!" I cursed at him with smoke billowing passed my grimacing red lips.

Finally door opened and Billy Cole looked positively thrilled with my embarrassment. "Why?" he asked with a humor in his tone while he shook his head, "Haven't you learned by now that I always answer the door?"

My lips puckered with frustration with my blues narrowed. "Move out of my way." I demanded but he stood with the door half open looking like the annoying asshole road block he was.

"Oh, haven't you forgotten one thing." Billy practically snickered, "Rightful owner." He slammed the door in my face.

My mouth gaped then I thrust my Mary Jane forward kicking the bottom of the door. "Go fetch, you little prick!" I snapped loudly through the door. Boy I hated that man or whatever he was when he managed to get the upper hand. The door swung open and it was him again. I felt my eyes change as they remained narrowed and glaring.

"You know, he's busy right now." Billy smugly said which forced me to cross my arms tightly with frustration, "He's busy with this hot blonde that's obviously younger than you. So, you're gonna have to stand there and wait until he's finished." His smile broadened with satisfaction.

My lips slowly formed a sinister smirk. "Hey, Billy," I said his name with distain, "Figure out what you are yet?"

His smile faded then he slammed the door in my face again.

I again kicked the damned door and shouted, "Hey, Billy, you come out of the closet yet?!" The door again swung open and his beady eyes narrowed hatefully at me. I flashed him a satisfied grin.

"You are a bitch." Billy grumbled then, again, slammed the damned door.

"Not as much of a bitch as you are." I mumbled under my breath then turned around facing my back to the door. I flicked my ash on the rickety floorboards and began to tap my Mary Jane against it. I guess that's what I get for not calling before hand; the door slammed in my face three times. Now I had to stand there like a fucking idiot waiting for the rightful damned owner to answer the fucking door and give me damned permission to enter. I looked for a moment at the house next door; sad looking little family dwelling with its white picket fence surrounding its property and sickeningly charming lattice framing the front door entry. The house seemed a tad bit too close for comfort to the looming structure I now stood on. All the houses in that neighborhood were too close together. Hell, anyone could peek an eyeful of anyone's business having those houses so closely lined together. Looking at that house gave an awful taste in my mouth.

A sudden high pitched scream came from inside the house behind me. I giggled; guess that so called hot blonde got what she didn't expect. In my opinion, that scream was a tad risky being that the house next door was so close. Suddenly the door behind me swung open and I spun around on my heels to again find the annoying thingy named Billy. "Well," I snapped at him.

"He says to let you in though I think it's a huge mistake." Billy gave his opinion.

I pulled the cig from the holder dropping it to the porch then moved forward with one wide step which brought the open sole of my Mary Jane down and crushed the cigarette with a little twist of my foot; imagined stomping his ass out the same way. "Well, the good thing is," I snootily spoke, "He doesn't really give a flying fuck what you think, does he?" His eyes narrowed at me as I smiled smugly back at him. He reluctantly stepped aside opening the door wider then I took my final step into a night of vampire eroticism that only Mr. Dandridge could deliver.

Once inside Billy angrily slammed the door with a temper tantrum of a child which said a lot about his IQ then he marched passed me grumbling under his breath. He hated me so much; I hated him just as much. He went to the immediate staircase and started up without saying a word; obviously going to tend to his house boy chore of taking care of his master's leftovers. I strolled up to the staircase while putting the holder back into my purse. The house was charming, all the original woodwork in excellent condition. I recognized what items were unpacked; moving crates were still unopened. I heard a creak come from up the length of the staircase. My lips puckered; another grand entrance.

My head turned and only my eyes lifted up the staircase. Ah, there he was. It was as if that house was built in honor of him with that large round stained glass window silhouetting him from behind. "Vivian," I happily listened to his spectacular voice smoothly speak my name and watched those full lips move with each and every syllable. "Mr. Dandridge," I chirped up at him and took that moment to drink in every inch of his fine self. My lips perked as I scanned my eyes from the tip of his rich navy patent leather shoes up the trim length of his deep black trousers, over that trim waist with a sleek leather black belt, up the row of buttons lining the center of a gray blue button down that reached to the unbutton collar. And then my eyes shifted up to his crowning glory which was the beautifully carved features of his face. I literally hummed the moment I took in every little detail throughout his lovely features. His lips curved into his signature slanted grin then he moved down the stairs with his unfailing grace.

"It's been a while," he sang continuing down the stretch of stairs; I watched closely every single one of his graceful movements.

"It's been too damned long." I commented which was the truth. Nearly a year it took for me to return for a night of unforgettable dirty deeds.

He stopped at the bottom step and peered down at me with his baby browns. "You look just as beautiful as ever." He complimented, stroking my ego which I eagerly would stroke his in return.

"Thank you," I said and turned facing my full frontal glory aimed at him then planted my hands on my snug hips, "And, of course, you are still positively yummy." Oh, he was yummy alright; I had the desire to lick every inch of him and savor every little bit of his yumminess.

"What brought you here?" he asked, "To town, I mean."

"Business," I stated with a little more suggestion in my tone, "The firm is investing in some properties to build much needed businesses for this little charming town." I really didn't want to get into a whole discussion about the ins and outs of my finances. I shifted my eyes and took a quick scan of my surroundings then returned them to his. "This is quite a unique place you've got." I commented, "I bet the bedrooms are huge." I watched closely as my suggestion obviously prodded his smile to become charmingly sly. "Oh," I almost forgot my little symbol of our enduring friendship, "For you, Mr. Dandridge." I lifted the rose up to him and closely studied as he accepted the gift that would always represent everything he meant to me.

"Thank you, Vivian," he gratefully said then brought the delicate rose bud near his nose and took in its unique scent, "And I have nothing to give you." Oh, bullshit, he knew what he was going to be giving me.

"Oh, I think you do, Mr. Dandridge." I stated with a short nod shifting my eyes quickly down his frame and returned back up to his intrigued expression, "Yet, what you have to give, that pathetic rose can't compare." I held his eyes for a moment then eagerly pressed my lips together refreshing the cherry red. "How about a tour," I spoke with my darkened brows perked, "Starting with the upstairs."

Mr. Dandridge lowered the rose then reached his hand down to me. Oh, it was on! I gladly took his hand with my leather gloved hand. He turned with that sly grin broadening then led me up the staircase and, of course, I cherished ogling his perfect ass the entire time. Billy stepped to the top of the stairs with another body load over his shoulder. As we stepped onto the landing and moved around the balustrade I took a brief second to stick my tongue out at Billy knowing I had successfully slinked back into their lives even if for one night. I heard Billy again grumble under his breath as I was led along the banister. I snickered a little knowing how much Billy loathed my visits and hated knowing what went one during those random visits.

Mr. Dandridge led me around a corner and moved along the banister's continuance; below I could see the main floor. We arrived at a set of double doors where he used his gentlemanly manners opening one door for me and allowed me to enter first. Once inside the room he flipped on overhanging chandelier illuminating the room. I recognized the bed immediately; so many fond memories especially the night of my first feeding. I heard the door close. "Make yourself comfortable." I listened to him coyly chime; oh it was on big time! The fur stole was slipped off my shoulders and I leaned to the side dropping onto an antique velvet upholstered chair. I strategically cocked my hip with my hand firmly planted and pressed my legs together creating that sultry and curvy shape to my perfect body. With my own coyness I peered over my lifted shoulder, "Would you do me a favor and undo the troublesome zipper?" I asked with sweetness within my tone as I gathered the length of my hair over my right shoulder. I turned my head forward as he stepped behind me and with those darkly magical fingers he eased down the black zipper. As one set of fingers unzipped the back of my dress the other set followed behind grazing downward against my slowly exposed backside. It was wonderful having those fingertips touching me once again. I hoped he would appreciate what was beneath that black dress.

The zipper was brought to its end just at the beginning of my round ass then I felt him trail the back of his fingers up the curve of my back then stop right at the clasp of my bra. I promptly spun around and gave him a fake scolding look. "We are a bit anxious, aren't we, Mr. Dandridge." I quipped with my lips puckered with that fake expression of suspicion. I lifted my gloved hand and waved my index finger at him while clicking the tip of my tongue against the back of my teeth. I flipped my hair back over my shoulder feeling it silkily sway down the length of my back.

"You asked for my assistance." He stated slowly crossing his arms over his chest; mimicking my scolding expression.

"With the zipper," I quickly reminded then coyly batted my thick black lashes. "Now you can just take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I do the rest." It was burlesque time which I always looked forward to as much as him. I slipped my left arm from the dress then reached it out aiming my finger at the chair. I did a quick gesturing shift of my eyes from him to the chair. He did a cocky shake to his head then seemingly reluctantly moved to the chair and sat down. He made himself comfortable, rested his elbows atop the chair arms folding his hands against his abdomen while crossing his legs at the ankles.

I took a moment to open my purse, remove the holder and a cigarette. Once the cig was in place I tucked the bright red holder between my equally red lips. Tonight he was going to see red. I lit the cig sucking and filling my mouth with the tasty smoke while placing the cigarettes and lighter back into the purse which I then simply tossed behind me. Keeping that holder tightly puckered by my lips I stepped before him, turned around then caged his ankles between my six inch Mary Jane's. I worked my right arm from the dress peeking over my shoulder at him. I shifted my weight back and forth which cocked one hip then the other as my gloved hands inched the dress down gathering around those sultry hips of mine. I turned, stepped one Mary Jane back over his ankles and stood to the side. Keeping the holder firm between my red lips, my hands worked the dress down over my hips one side at a time and as it was inched down to my thighs I bent forward at the waist poking out my round rear. Bit by bit the red was unveiling; lacy red vintage bra that enhanced the fullness of my wondrous tits and matching garter belt cinched around my waist with matching garters stretched down attached to the thigh high red but sheer stockings. I shimmied my rear while allowing the dress to drop around my ankles. I lifted one foot from within the gathered dress and brought it firmly down on the other side of his ankles. With a swift kick of my left leg the dress was tossed across the room and the whole time I managed keep that holder between my lips while exhaling the smoke through my nostrils. I was damned talented and he knew it and loved it.

I stood for moment to allow him ample time to admire the glory of my backside; every inch of bright red lace highlighted by my pale flesh. I slid my hands down and over the curve of my hips and continued sliding them down over the outward curve of my thighs, again bending at the waist. I presented him a full on view of my fabulous ass. Then I swiftly straightened my poise and made a graceful spin stomping my Mary Jane's to the floor with his knees caged between my thighs then removed the holder from my lips. I leaned forward; my hands gripped the chair arms. "What's on your mind, Mr. Dandridge?" I coyly asked with smoke streaming passed my lips and blowing into his face, he didn't flinch. Within those brown eyes of his I knew what dirty deeds were being churned within his beautiful mind. It was the question I always asked wanting to hear that on his mind was nothing but me and all he wanted to do to me.

He gave me the usual answer which stroked my ego, "What's not."

My hands released the chair and I effortlessly maintained my lean forward and again tucking the holder between my lips. With my cherry tipped fingers I started the slow process of undoing each button of his shirt. My eyes would shift to the action of my fingertips then lift back to his which were solely focused on me. Button after button his trim and smooth chest was slowly revealed. I unbuttoned down to his belt then slid my hands beneath the expensive material of his shirt pressing them against his flat stomach. I firmly slid my hands up his abdomen, my eyes now with his in desire to watch him watching me while I worked my hands up to his chest. My hands reached his shirt collar then gripped it and with a pulling the tucked shirt from his waist and completely exposing his chest. I stood straight and began to step backwards with a hand planted on one hip.

The cigarette was burned to the filter so I simply removed the holder, plucked the cigarette butt and dropped it to the floor then grinded it with the sole of my heels. I tossed the holder aside. Again I cocked my hip planting both hands to my hips. I eyed him; the expression over his face intense with grown animalistic lust. That time I wanted to be pounced, wanted the animal in front of me to lunge and bring me down beneath him. My head lowered at the chin intensifying the powerful expression of my blue eyes as they were deadlocked with his. His hands unfolded and grabbed the chair arms then he slowly pushed himself up. I firmly stood without blinking or moving, waiting for that majestic creature to charge. I watched his expression shift; his usual sly grin became this amazing expression of his animalistic nature. His eyes too shifted into a powerful animalistic expression which gradually transformed those brown eyes into that sinister vampire red I absolutely loved. I felt my eyes transform as well into their own unique silvery blue shade etched with dashes of red. The closer he came more intense his expression became; the pucker about my lips tensing. And then it was his turn to strike me down with oversexed actions and I anxiously awaited each powerful blow.

Swiftly his hand darted and to my excitement he snatched me by the throat then jerked me forward. My pucker was unfailing as the excitement of his rough actions brightened by crystal toned eyes. He had me before him, I looking up into his hellish and beautiful red eyes. His left hand swiftly went to the side of my face, from the corner of my eyes I caught glimpse of his lengthened fingers and nails. He maneuvered his hand so my chin was between his thumb and fingers while the other hand still gripped my throat just under my jaw. That was the aggressor I wanted tonight. And with that aggression he quickly crushed his lips against mine and kissed my lips with firm animalism. I eagerly accepted the rough nature his tasty mouth powerfully worked mine; tasting every flavor of his lips and tongue. I listened to him purr and felt the purr vibrate against my lips. My hands quickly moved grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and started jerking it back exposing his shoulders. His hands released me yet his lips didn't; swiftly he assisted the removal of his shirt and quickly his arms wrapped around me latching his distorted hands down grabbing the fullness of my plump rear then scraped those dangerously long nails up and over the red lace and silk.

Before I could even react, he speedily spun me around then pulled me hard back against him. He gathered my arms back around his waist then moved his hands forward and pressed them firmly down against my hips. Oh, this was fucking awesome! Usually I took on the role of aggressor because I was damned good at it but damn was he good! He was the master and right then I was willing to be his servant. Nope, not like Billy idiot Cole; I was rearing and ready to do a whole other manner of physical labor! He brought his mouth down against my shoulder; I felt the distinct graze of his fangs as he dragged them along the line of my shoulder snagging against the silken bra strap. Those fabulous hands firmly pressed into my flesh as they lifted over the small of my waist then upward along the curve of my ribs. His fangs continued to scrape up the side of my neck as his lengthy nails snagged along the outer sides of my lacy bra cups. Oh, I was in vampire's version of heaven!

I pressed my thighs together keeping my Mary Jane's firmly planted against the floor. I indulged in the sensation of his hands now move back down the way they had come. His mouth and fangs dragged back down the side of my neck then moved behind my shoulder. I felt him lowering, those lips purposely pulled back to scrape those finely tipped fangs down to the lacy bra band and those hands moved down against the front of my pressed thighs. To my amazement, that talented mouth of his worked the clasp of my bra as he moved his lengthy fingers and nails where my thighs were pressed together. I felt the clasp come undone then felt him against scrape those damned fangs up the center of my back. Holy hell, I thought my damned knees were gonna buckle under the strength of his talent filled actions. He was really proving why he was a master vampire! As he again stood straight, his hands once again making their way back up my sides, I instinctively leaned back against him and eagerly pressed the outward curve of my ass against him. His hands moved higher this time and slid up onto my shoulders then slipped those long fingers beneath the bra straps and with a downward jerk the bra dropped. He snatched my arms and pulled them forward prompting the bra to slide down the length of my arms then he swiftly jerked the bra sending it to the floor.

His hand moved with speed and wrapped his fingers around the base of my thick hair. Twist after twist he gathered the length of my hair until my head was forced to bend back. Then with a hard shove, my hair unraveled from around his hand as I was pushed forward towards the bed. I dropped down against the foot of the bed catching myself with my hands. My head twisted and I looked behind me; his face was beautifully twisted with an intensity I never witnessed from him before. I was in awe of him. He was everything I wanted to become. His show of powerful was intoxicating. I remained poised against the foot of the bed, frozen as I watched him slink his way towards me. My puckered lips twitched with that intensifying anticipation of his next move. I knew I was in for one hell of a pleasurable roller coaster ride where I was going to scream reaching new peaks. And that was exactly what happened. The moment he reached me, his aggression struck me down like a thousand pound boulder tumbling over every inch of my willing body. Each and every action strategically blowing my body and mind. He surpassed that first night. He was beyond impressive which I would have gladly bowed and kissed his feet admitting defeat. By the finale I was blissfully defeated in every way imaginable! He was god! He was the master!

Dawn was nearing which meant it was the end to another glorious vampire boot call! We went our separates ways again but not before a proper farewell. Waiting on Pauly to show up before Mr. Dandridge's humble abode I took my time giving the vampire a proper and well deserved goodbye. At the foot of the staircase I stood on the last step which gave me some leverage with our signature goodbye kiss. If had known what was to come days later; perhaps instead of a powerful goodbye make out session I would have told Mr. Dandridge what he truly meant to me. Sure, I'm not going to complain about making out with him but I would later discover that it was our very last make out session. I might have done what I should have done that late morning. I would have embraced in a manner that wasn't typical of our farewells. Wrap my arms around him in more caring manner instead a roughed handed body massage. Perhaps I would have chosen a more tender approach with our goodbye kiss instead of our full on lip and tongue wrestling. There was so much more I could have done to show him everything he came to represent in my life. And at some point before parting ways; instead of my usual blown kiss from my fingertips I would have told him that…

I left feeling fulfilled to the brim of the very top of my head and before getting into the backseat of the Mercedes I turned on final time and looked to the front porch where he stood to watch me made my grand exit. I bent at the waist lowering the visual of my prominent cleavage then brought my gloved fingertips to my refreshed red lips then pouted and blew him my signature goodbye kiss. He simply broadened his smile standing with his hands tucked into his pants pockets. I rose up batting my eyes at him before slipping the stylish vintage sunglasses back over my eyes. I got into the passenger seat of the Mercedes; Pauly closed the door and returned behind the wheel. I rolled down the window and studied him as I stretched my arm out the window and gave a gentle finger wave. The car pulled from the sidewalk but eyes still watched; he turned and returned inside the house closing the door; it was the last time I saw him. I returned to my scheduled life not knowing that next few days would create a domino effect that end centuries of a glorious reign of the darkest beauty to ever have graced darkness and my life.

I remember one specific thing Mr. Dandridge explained to me before we parted three years prior. Our link or bond as creator and the created would eventually dissolve for I was my own vampire. I sensed that dissolve within the first year which prompted me to have Pauly do some extensive research to find Mr. Dandridge. Yet, there was a lingering bond which was always refreshed when I showed up on his doorstep. It would last a few days and again it would dissolve. Those following three days began with a greater sense of his presence in that town but by the third it began to its dissolve into pleasant memories. But one early morning before dawn there was something inside me; a nagging unease. I was confused and frustrated for I just couldn't read what was causing me so much unease. It was nearing the last days of my visit there in that town and I found myself pacing the rental home's bedroom floor. I was already dressed for bed; a vintage silken black nightgown with a matching black silken robe and a pair of fur tuft slippers. Pauly read my unease as well but in respect he not once asked what was troubling me. My eyes would frown with confusion mixed with frustration every time I passed the window. Something inside me said something horrible was happening but I didn't know what and who it was happening to.

Pauly urged me to retire to my coffin but everything inside forced me to await the dawn. It was the sense that once the sun rose the source of my uneasiness would be revealed somehow. I had not a clue what my instincts were trying to tell me besides the one fact that something seriously was about to hit me. The sun broke the horizon; my body felt the sun as I heard my single grandfather clock chime loudly from downstairs. My pacing ended and I faced the window seeing the looming sunlight begin to brighten away the darkness. Pauly became nervous as did I but my nervousness was what announcement was going to come from the sun's lift into the morning sky. I stepped to the window seeing the bright shades of dawn silhouetting behind the buildings and tall oaks. Inside my chest, within that lifeless heart worry and fear grew. I didn't fear the sun but that end to the uneasiness. My hand lifted and rested against the center of my chest. For the first time in years, even my mortal years, the sting of mysterious tears swelled within my eyes. What was happening? The question screamed loudly inside my head. My body began to tremble as the sun rose higher in the horizon; not because of the sun but the approaching realization. My teary eyes grew wide as they watched the sun lift from behind the buildings and trees casting its light up and over touching the road before the house.

"Mistress, please," I heard Pauly say with urgency but my head made a quick shake no. The tears finally moved from my wide and non blinking eyes as the brightness outside filled them. My lips trembled. A pain unlike I have ever felt in my entire existence, mortal and immortal, ripped inside my chest. I denied daylight's announcement. I refused to believe the message the day brought. Though my still heart was void of a single beat I believe it broke. My lips puckered in a manner they never have; a trembling pout with a trail of tears salting the corners of my mouth. I finally turned away from the day and looked to the concerned face of my forever companion. He read the pain in my face and without a word he came to me with open arms. I accepted Pauly's tender embrace and buried the side of my face against his shoulder. Why wasn't I told that a vampire's heart could break even if it was lifeless and dead? Sobs unlike never I heard come from my mouth echoed the sadness in my mind, body, and eternal soul. I knew, I didn't want to believe, but everything that I was told me it was true. And with that truth my eyes closed tightly and within the darkness behind closed lids images painfully flooded with such force I felt my knees buckle.

I collapsed to the floor with Pauly arms clung around me tightly. I cried immortal tears for the first time. I didn't care about my makeup running. I didn't care how weak I seemed by sobbing uncontrollably. His face flashed in the darkness of my closed eyes; every beautiful detail of his features from the shape of his mouth to the shape of his lovely brown eyes. The sound of his heavenly smooth voice echoed every single word I ever heard him speak even the manner my name, Vivian Addams, flowed effortlessly with each syllable intoxicatingly spoken. And from those images came the guilt, the pains of regret, and forever sadness of something lost that you never really knew you had. That ghastly damned sunrise informed me that the created I waited for eighteen years was gone. The deliverance of daylight delivered the message that my twice maker was no more. And having that knowledge felt as if my lifeless heart had once again died. Everything I was, all because of him. Yet, I could never truly thank him because he was simply gone, taken away from the darkness and delivered into another for a whole other type of eternity.

I felt guilty for not sensing the trouble that was heading his way and would completely destroy him. I felt regret; he will never know his true meaning to me. Stubborn as a mortal I was just as stubborn as an immortal. I lived my life solely for myself, mortal or immortal. Yet, there was a part of me that lived for him because I never once wanted to disappoint him, make him regret giving me his gift. I wanted to be him in so many of his darkly beautiful ways. I strived for perfection because that was what he was in my awed eyes, perfect. And he would always be perfect because he would live immortalized in my mind, body, and soul and in my heart. But the sadness was a whole other emotion defined differently than I normally would care to admit. I was devastatingly saddened for what seemed the most complicated of emotions for mortals let alone immortals. I never told him. I never thought it would really matter. I was such a fucking idiot because now I could never tell him. And, damn me, it truly mattered. I wasn't just forced to face that he was gone but forced to face the sad reality of the nature of my true feelings. The moment, three years prior, I saw him in all his beauty standing atop that fucking staircase…I knew the meaning…the true definition of…and experienced it for the first time…and understood what Mother meant when she said…love at first sight…

Vivian fucking Addams, you stupid bitch! What held me back? What were my reasons for never once saying the truth? Was I afraid of rejection? Did I think I wasn't able to be loved? Did I believe he couldn't love me? I don't know. I would never know!

And he would never know.

The evening before my departure after days of attempting to compose myself, I made the hard decision to return to Oak Street. The entire town was cluster fucked with rumors; tales woven around a teenage boy who discovered that his neighbor was a murderer. Sure there were rumors that the boy believed the murderer was a vampire and fucking rumors that even the murderer himself believed he was a vampire. I knew the truth; he was a vampire damn them! He was a master vampire, those simple minded fucks! He was the greatest damned thing in this miserable fucking world and universe! Fucking mortals had not one damned clue what it meant to the creature he was. He lived his life as peacefully as he could; hid beneath their moronic radars for centuries until some dumb assed teen found him out. How was it possible that a mere mortal child managed to destroy centuries of perfection? The damned rumors flying around that suburban hellhole claimed the fucking brat had some back up with a washed up actor and the both of them managed to save the life of the teen boy's perky young girlfriend but there were casualties. First a shitload of clubbers killed during a stampede apparently triggered by my lover's powerful fury after he took down to huge club bouncers. Then a young teenager named Edward Thompson who the news claimed was my dark love's victim but the rumors said otherwise, the aged actor took a stake to the poor fledgling obviously created by the artistic fangs of my beloved Mr. Dandridge. And, well, I didn't shed a tear for the final fatality; fucking Billy 'I don't know what the fuck I am' Cole, rest in hell you dickhead! Yet, I would miss fucking with him.

Pauly parked the Mercedes and I made my final walk through that suburban neighborhood. It was my own personal funeral march of one in honor of my departed Mr. Dandridge. I dressed head to toe in red in honor of him; no mournful black because I wanted to honor his memory and the memories we made. I moved along that sickening street moving my bright red patent leather Mary Jane's against the firm sidewalk. There wasn't a single care to who witnessed my stroll. Screw them all! They had no idea how blessed they were to have such a beautiful creature living amongst them! I moved in a steady strut, not once looking to the quite mortal family homes; my eyes focused forward peering through the black lenses of my red framed sunglasses. In my lacy red gloved hands my fingers were wrapped around a single long stemmed rose; my final offering to his memory. Before I saw the house, his final residence he never had the opportunity to make as beautiful as he was; now a vacant shell lacking the grace of his dark and stunning presence. From a distance I saw the newly posted for sale sign staked in the front yard. That ghastly neighborhood seemed as if he never existed. Fucking bastards!

I steadily made my approach to the short walkway and turned on my heels facing the painful memory of our final night together with that looming structure. There was no pucker about my brightly painted lips; just a soft mournful pout. I brought one Mary Jane forward followed by the other moving along that cracked walkway that days before I strolled with anticipation of seeing his lovely face and body but now that stroll had a whole other meaning. Each step forward felt almost painful. Up one step after the other and I stood before those doors that were recently slammed in my face three times followed by the last time I saw him as he reentered the house. I ignored the strung caution tape; reached one hand and dragged them down like brushing away unwanted cobwebs. Firstly the door was locked but with a powerful twist I literally snapped the lock then pushed the door forward. I stepped forward over the threshold and stepped into the darkness within the house. No longer was this structure filled with his evilly but heavenly presence; it felt so cold and empty inside though every single item he owned remained where he had strategically placed them.

I slipped the sunglasses from my eyes tucking them inside my snug waistcoat's pocket. My eyes scanned using their vampire ability to see through the darkness with ease. I moved forward with my eyes aimed at the staircase. Such a lovely moment we shared at the foot of those stairs yet tarnished with knowing it was our final goodbye when certain things were never said. I stepped before the staircase peering up at the shattered stained glass window with bits of evening light casting through. I already sensed so much turmoil that must have transpired. The entire atmosphere stank of death which slowly nagged my inside nauseatingly. I didn't go up the staircase, I moved passed towards a hallway. I stepped into the hallway, my eyes focused on the dark entryway at the end. I continued down the hallway and moved into the entryway discovering it was the basement entrance. The lingering aroma of immortal death stung my nostrils forcing me to shift the rose into one hand and bring my hand against my nose. It wasn't just any immortal death; his immortal death stained the air. Carefully I moved down the stairs of curve stairwell that led into the basement and with each the rancid aroma grew heavier and heavier.

I reached the bottom, surrounding with the thick stench that would provoke a fit of vomiting but as a vampire I really had nothing in my useless gut. I forced myself to drop my hand and take in the sickening smell filling the already stale air. Evening light cast through shattered windows throughout the basement but the evening air couldn't alleviate the stench. I continued forward; stepped over toppled and broken collectables, his life scattered and shattered throughout the entire basement. It was pure chaos that ensued in that basement; my instincts felt the lingering tension that mingled with the nauseating stink. I moved through the mess of toppled shelves and cautiously stepped my Mary Jane's over the wreckage coating the floor. My eyes constantly scanned everything I passed taking in every symbol of his end. I felt those powerful emotions I not once shared with him return. I fought back the tears as my hand fisted tightly around the thorny rose stem ignoring the thorn's tiny pricks into my palm and fingers. I reached the source of the stink. My eyes stared at a cinderblock wall. I knew that was where he met his untimely demise. I couldn't bear looking and spun around on my heels turning my back to the very wall that was stained with the stench of his immortal death.

Before me my eyes saw the distinct outline of his beautiful coffin. I remembered the first time I saw the artful masterpiece that was the perfect representation of his unique taste and style. It was rich and beautifully created just as its now deceased owner. I slowly and carefully walked to the coffin while removing the lace glove from my right hand. The glove tucked in my pocket; I reached my hand the moment I reached the foot of the gracefully carved coffin. My hand slid against the smoothly varnished surface and guided it along the unique shapes as I walked the coffin's length. At the head of the coffin I turned and faced it then used my hand to slowly open the lid. With the lid open I peered down inside the coffin seeing the dark and immortal rich soil lining the bottom. I understood he received no sanctuary within the sanctity of his death bed. My hand moved into the coffin and buried my fingers into the thick black soil; I fisted a handful then lifted my hand. My fingers unfolded, soil crumbled between my fingers but my palm was filled with it. I leaned forward while lifting my hand and deeply I inhaled the scent that managed to survive within the soil; his intoxicatingly unique scent radiated from the soil. I again fisted my hand around the soil then I moved my left hand and delivered the long stem rose to its final resting place setting it length wise down against the soil.

"Rest in peace, Mr. Dandridge." I whispered sadly feeling a stain of tears trail down my cheeks, "I love you, Mr. Dandridge, and forever and always I will." I choked back my sobs, "Thank you for, well, being the only one." I pulled my hand back then opened the purse strung over my shoulder and removed a black velvet drawstring bag and carefully I released the soil from my hand filled the bag. I would forever cherish him and with that soil I had at least a small fragment of him. I carefully tucked the bag back into my purse and prepared to leave but a soft sob caught my keen hearing.

My head firstly turned in the direction I heard the sob and when another soft sob was heard my body followed. I stepped in the direction of the sob. "Hello?" I spoke into the darkness my eyes diligently searched. The sobs became louder filled with fear, confusion, and sadness. The sobs led me towards a wall with a single window. My eyes continued to search for the source of the sobs. I gathered the evening light in my eyes and scanned down below the window seeing two simple dirty sneakers poking out into the light. I slowly approached hearing the trembles in each erratic sob. "Hello," I said with a soft and gentle tone. I stopped a foot from the cowering figure seated on the floor below the window then slowly crouched down into the cast of evening light. My head sweetly tilted as I tried to see the little figure before me.

"Who…" a youthful voice trembled, "Who are you?"

My lips formed a soft smile hearing the weight of confusion throughout the young man's voice. "I'm Vivian," I introduced myself using a soothing tone, "And who might you be?"

"Ed," I listened to him respond.

I instantly knew who he was; Edward Thompson, Mr. Dandridge's last creation. "Hello, Ed," I sang making my voice sweet comforting melody. I reached out my hand in attempt to offer the boy a soothing touch but he cowered back against the wall keeping hidden in the darkness. "Don't be frightened." I stated, "I know you're scared. I understand. I'm not going to hurt you." I knew he was staring at me, I saw a little flash of that immortal illumination from his eyes.

"You knew him?" I heard him ask, his voice not a shaky.

"Oh, yes, I was fortunate enough to know Mr. Dandridge." I answered, "Mr. Dandridge and I were…well, really close friends and I loved him very much." I watched those dirty sneakers slide forward followed by his leg then he leaned forward; the light cast over his youthful face which glistened with tears.

"I'm scared," Ed confessed, his eyes nervously looked around the dark basement as if he were lost in an unknown universe, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." His sad eyes looked to me, "Where do I go? I don't know nothing about being a vampire."

"Neither did I in the beginning," I explained the similarities, "But Mr. Dandridge was the one who taught everything there is to know about being a vampire." I watched him move his arms around his raised knees and begin rocking front to back.

"Yeah," he simply said with that shakiness returning in his tone, "Well, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to worry." I had made my decision, "We are practically family; we were both gifted by the same amazing creature. So," I knew my purpose now that Mr. Dandridge was gone, "My little friend, I'm gonna take you home with me and I will be the one to teach you everything there is to know about being a vampire because I learned from the best." I reached, this time he didn't cower, and rested my gloved hand over his then gathered his sweet little fingers. I watched hope begin to fill his eyes.

"You're gonna do that for me?" he asked with surprise.

"Not just for you," I explained, "For our Mr. Dandridge too because he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you and I'm going to make sure nothing ever does." I released his hand then opened my arms lovingly to him. "Come to, Mama." I sang and the young frightened vampire child rushed and eagerly accepted the comfort of my embrace. I hugged my arms around him almost maternally. This was his child. This terrified and confused boy was his son. And I made the decision to do whatever was needed to make sure this teenager knew everything about his father. I cradled Ed in my arms with a sense that I was now honoring our Mr. Dandridge by helping this newly born vampire to become a wondrous creature that only a father could be proud of and a mother. He held onto to me as if for dear life as I stroked my bare hand against his short blonde hair. "That's right, Ed," I sang sweetly with an almost content note in my voice, "Everything is going to be just fine." I smiled with my eyes lightly closed. Perhaps I couldn't tell Mr. Dandridge I loved him but I can show that love by giving love to that orphaned vampire…

…and love was what I gave…vampires are capable of love…


End file.
